L'ange et le démon
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Vous vous êtes jamais demandés ce que serai devenu Tsuna si Reborn l'avait rencontré beaucoup plus tôt. Autrement dit s'il l'avait élevé ou pris sous son aile à l'âge du berceau. Découvrez l'histoire de Tsuna et de Reborn comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu...
1. La rencontre

Les flocons tombaient dans le calme de la nuit. Les fumées de cheminée se perdaient dans l'air froid. Un homme marchait tranquillement dans les rues désertes. La neige s'accrochant à ses vêtements noirs, et, à l'orange de son chapeau et de sa chemise. Il marchait vers le manoir un peu à l'écart de la petite ville. Alors qu'il arrivait aux dernières rues, il entendit des pleures de nourrisson perçant le calme de la ville endormie. Il suivit le cri piqué par la curiosité. Il arriva dans une rue faiblement éclairait. Il vit un petit berceau dont il s'approcha. Un bébé de quelque mois à peine pleurait. Il se calma quand l'homme lui remit la couverture.

-Il est à la porte du vieil orphelinat. Constata l'homme en regardant le bébé et le bâtiment.

Il se perdit à contempler les yeux noisettes du bébé et ses quelques cheveux châtains. Il répondit au sourire du bébé. Il finit par l'emmener ne pouvant résister à sa petite bouille si mignonne. Il vérifia quand même qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue avant de rejoindre le manoir. "Il faudrait tout de même pas que des gens me voient avec un bébé" pensa-t-il sur le chemin.

Il arriva au manoir, et, en ouvrit la porte. Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur. Il posa le berceau sur une table à côté d'un fauteuil devant la cheminée crépitant faiblement. Après avoir remis du bois dans celle-ci, il jeta un coup d'œil au berceau. Le bébé dormait à poings fermés emportait dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, et, posa son chapeau tout en regardant le feu.

-Qu'as-tu fait Reborn? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il lisait le prénom marqué sur le bracelet: "Tsunayoshi".

Le lendemain matin, il s'occupa de Tsunayoshi dès qu'il commença à pleurer. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps avant de trouver tous le nécessaire pour le nourrir. Tsuna, comme il l'appelait, faisait une sieste alors que lui buvait son café tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toi? Hein, Tsuna? Je pourrais t'envoyer dans l'orphelinat de la ville voisine...mais...cette idée...me fait un pincement au cœur. Dit-il.

Il se leva, marcha d'un pas lent mais calculé dans le manoir sans trop regarder où il allait. Il marchait pris dans ses pensées, ne sachant que faire avec Tsunayoshi. Reborn finit par s'arrêter reprenant pied peu à peu dans la réalité tout en étant décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire.

-Areuh. Dit une voix trop proche de lui

Il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient mené dans la chambre qu'il avait mise à la disposition de Tsunayoshi. Il le regarda agité ses petits bras dans sa direction voulant être pris dans ses bras. L'adulte soupira face au regard de l'enfant. Il le prit dans ses bras, et, le laissa prendre l'un de ses doigts dans son petit poing. Il soupira de nouveau.

-Félicitations...tu viens de faire changer d'avis, le meilleur tueur à gages au monde...Reborn est mon nom. Et je vais te garder...Tsunayoshi. Dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux noirs.

Tsuna lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver mignon. "C'est ton sourire qui m'a fait changer d'avis" pensa-t-il en sortant de la pièce avec Tsuna dans ses bras.


	2. Amis et école

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, le plus discrètement possible. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Une forme endormie dans le lit s'agita cherchant à se protéger des rayons du soleil. Il s'approcha du lit après avoir accroché les rideaux. Il observa la petite tête aux cheveux châtains en bataille, les yeux clos, les fines lèvres marmonnant des choses contre les rayons du soleil. "Tu as bien grandi depuis ce soir d'hiver." pensa-t-il en regardant l'adolescent.

-Tsuna. Appela-t-il d'une voix grave mais posée.

-Hum? Dit l'endormi en se retournant vers lui tout en rabattant la couverture sur son corps

-Tu as cours.

-Nan...encore cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît. Dit-il en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête

"Quel marmotte!" pensa-t-il en levant un peu les yeux au ciel comme exaspéré par son comportement. Il allait finir par être en retard s'il lui laisse encore cinq minutes. Il plongea sa main dans sa veste, et, en sortit son révolver qu'il pointa vers Tsuna. Un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres quand il retira la sécurité. Tsuna qui l'entendit s'empressa de sortir du lit en vitesse tout en manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans sa couverture sous le regard amusé de Reborn. Tsuna alla dans la salle de bain se préparé en vitesse.

-Dans trois minutes, tu quittes la maison pour l'école. Dit Reborn en rangeant son révolver

-Oui, papa! Cria Tsuna de la salle de bain

Reborn sortit en souriant satisfait de sa méthode pour le réveiller. Il descendit à la cuisine se faire un café. Il aperçut sur différents meubles diverses photos de lui et Tsunayoshi. Que le temps avait passé; il avait à peine vingt ans quand il l'a trouvé mais la mentalité d'un adulte. Tsuna avait maintenant quatorze ans, et, des réactions dignes de ce nom. Il fallait bien l'avoué; il était plutôt fier de l'éducation qu'il lui a donnée.

-Désolé; je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. Dit Tsuna en entrant dans la cuisine

-Pardon?! Dit Reborn qui ne comprenait pas qu'il entend le bruit d'une sécurité de révolver avec silencieux mais pas celui d'un réveil.

-Je crois que j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

Reborn ne répondit pas mais bu simplement une gorgée de café tout en jetant un coup d'œil à une feuille. Tsuna déjeuna en vitesse se doutant que ce devait-être un contrat. Il partit pour l'école après lui avoir fait "au-revoir" d'un simple geste de la main au quel Reborn répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

XXX

Tsuna marchait d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre l'école à l'opposé de la ville. Il savait que son père est un tueur à gages aussi il ne l'appelait jamais "papa" en public. Il était pris dans ses pensées ce questionnant sur le contenu du contrat.

-Salut, Tsuna. Dit une voix qu'il connaissait comme étant celle de son meilleur ami.

-Salut, Yamamoto. Ça va? Demanda-t-il en regardant le grand brun qui venait de le rattraper

-Oui, ça va. Tu vas venir au match de foot?

-Non...je ne pense pas. Répondit-il en passant les grilles de l'école

-Vraiment?! C'est dommage...il a lieu dans trois jours, au cas où tu changes d'avis. Dit Yamamoto maintenant devant la porte de la salle de classe

-Tch! Bougez-vous! Dit une voix grave derrière eux

Les deux amis s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la racaille de la classe. L'argenté aux yeux verts entra en leurs donnant un regard noir de défis.

-Ce Gokudera pourrait tuer avec son regard. Dit Yamamoto

-Tu as raison. Dit Tsuna d'un air un peu ailleurs

-Herbivores, en cours! Dit le chargé de discipline du matin avec ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux d'acier.

-Oui, Hibari. Dirent-ils en entrant

Tsuna appréciait Gokudera et ses regards de tueur, cela lui faisait penser à son père. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de trop se faire remarquer. Son père lui en voudrait énormément; cela reviendrait à le gêner de différentes façons dans son travail mais aussi de se mettre lui-même en danger. Mais il est vrai que le chargé de discipline du matin (qui est très stricte) et celui de l'après-midi avec leurs regards et leurs caractères lui donnaient envie de les connaître voire de les défier.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens! Dit le professeur en entrant

Les élèves se levèrent pour le saluer puis le cours commença. Tsuna n'écourtait que d'une oreille. Il était un élève moyen sauf dans toutes les matières se rapportant à la science. Il est vrai qu'il préférait faire comme son père autrement dit: s'infiltrer chez les gens tel une ombre, et, les frappé de la mort ou simplement dérober des documents confidentiels.

-Sawada?! Dit le professeur

Tsuna releva la tête vers lui. Il était juste à côté de sa table le fusillant du regard (enfin du point de vue des élèves. Tsuna ne le trouvait pas très impressionnant). Il suivit doucement le regard de son professeur pour atterrir sur sa feuille de cours. Elle était vierge sans une seule trace du cours d'histoire mais seulement quelques petits dessins d'armes à feux.

-Quel est le sujet de mon cours? Demanda le professeur

-Euh...l'histoire de la ruée vers l'or. Répondit Tsuna

-Alors, pourquoi? Y-a-t-il l'histoire des armes à feux...comme toujours?

-Eh bien, les armes à feux ont eu une grande importance dans l'histoire.

-Vous me rattraperez votre cours en retenue. Dit le professeur plus qu'énervait.

Il retourna au tableau, et, poursuivit son cours. Tsuna lui poursuit ses dessins sous le regard quelque peu exaspéré de son ami.

La journée de cours se passa bien. Personne ne vit le chargé de discipline aux yeux vairons avec ses longs cheveux bleus nuits. Le professeur avait dit qu'il ferait sa retenue le vendredi soir. Tsuna était sur le chemin du retour avec Yamamoto.

-Tu es collé combien de temps, vendredi? Demanda Yamamoto

-Euh...je dois être à quatre heures. Répondit-il en comptant sur ses doigts

-Quatre heures?! Tsuna, tu devrais vraiment copié les cours. Le réprimanda-t-il

-Je ne copie que ce que je ne comprends pas. Rétorqua Tsuna

-Franchement...les profs ne le savent pas. Qu'est-ce que tes parents diront en en voyant ton bulletin?

-Ils ne le verront pas...je le récupérerai avant et modifierais un ou deux trucs. Dit-il comme si c'était normal

-Alors dépêches toi de rentrer.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon bulletin est arrivé chez moi, aujourd'hui.

-QUOI? Papa va me tuer! Dit Tsuna paniqué

Il lui fit au-revoir d'un geste de la main tout en partant en courant vers chez lui. Il arriva chez lui avec une respiration quelque peu saccadée. Il entra d'un pas précipité cherchant son bulletin d'un regard inquiet craignant que son père l'ait trouvé.

-C'est ça que tu cherches? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Reborn se tenait adossé à la porte de la cuisine avec le dit bulletin dans les mains. Il avait un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Tsuna avala de travers sa salive face au regard colérique et glacial de son père.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer. Dit-il d'un hésitant et craintif


	3. Tsuna, Reborn et son ami

Il essaya en vain de fuir son regard. Il lui lisait les avis des professeurs qui n'étaient pas très glorieux. Les commentaires tournaient autour de: "ne copie pas le cours; dessine en classe; élève rêveur". Il ne cessait de reculer pendant la lecture ayant toujours son sac à l'épaule le tenant comme pour se rassurer. Il finit par se retrouvé accouder au mur à côté de la porte. Reborn termina sa lecture en s'approchant d'un pas félin.

-Je suis...désolé. Dit Tsuna

Le regard de Reborn suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'un simple désolé ne suffirait pas. La seule fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état c'était quand il avait osé toucher à son révolver alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans.

-Je...ne copie...que les...cours...que je... ne comprends pas. Balbutia-t-il

-Les dessins?! Demanda Reborn avec le même ton froid

-Je...m'occupe...en m'entraînant...à dessiné...ou...je rêvasse...pour...les...idées

-Pour tes mangas?!

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux ronds face aux mots de son père. Il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup dessiné des mangas d'aventures; il fallait bien l'avoué, il n'était pas trop mauvais. Il aimait d'abord écrire son histoire sous forme de roman en italien. Bien qu'il vivait au Japon; à la maison il parlait l'italien qui n'est autre que la langue maternelle de son père.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda-t-il avant de rapidement fermer les yeux et de se mettre une gifle mental face à l'idiotie de sa question.

-Tu ne peux rien me caché; cela fait un moment que je le sais.

Tsuna lui donna un regard surpris. Il aurait pourtant juré bien les avoir cacher dans le troisième double fond de son tiroir de bureau. Il s'approcha un peu de Reborn pour récupérer son bulletin; mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Il le plaqua contre le mur en lui donnant un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Je ne veux plus que ton histoire empiète sur ta scolarité; c'est compris?! Demanda Reborn d'une voix forte et autoritaire, sans appel

-Je vais essayer. Murmura Tsuna

Reborn claqua sa main contre le mur juste à côté de son visage. Tsuna ferma les yeux tremblant comme terrorisé par la situation. Il voulait juste s'en fuir et attendre que la tempête passe mais il ne le faisait pas, cela ne ferait qu'empiré sa situation.

-C'est promis; je ne le ferai plus. Dit Tsuna la tête baissée

Il sentit son père s'écarté doucement du mur avec un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Tsuna partit en marchant d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Reborn lui partit tranquillement s'occuper de son petit caméléon qu'il avait eu deux semaines après avoir ramené Tsuna avec lui. Cela avait été une année de changements dans sa vie, qu'il ne regrettait pas. "Léon comprendra sûrement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plutôt." pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte menant au grand vivarium. Dès qu'il avait eu le courrier en main et qu'il avait vu les avis des professeurs; il n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère face au comportement ainsi qu'aux notes de Tsuna.

-Désolé, Léon. Tsuna n'a pas été très sage. Dit-il en attrapant le plus doucement le caméléon

Léon était un petit caméléon vert qui était très intelligent. Il comprenait toujours tous ce qu'on lui disait. Il adorait Tsuna qui jouait souvent avec lui. Reborn s'assit pour mieux s'occuper de Léon.

XXX

Tsuna était à son bureau faisant ses devoirs entre quelques larmes de soulagement, tant il avait eu peur face à son père. Il avait sa main qui en tremblait encore rendant difficile l'écriture de son devoir en japonais. Il était totalement plongé dans sa rédaction quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'empressa de l'attraper, et, lut "Yamamoto".

-Allo?! Dit-il en décrochant

-Eh, Tsuna! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. Dit Yamamoto

-Nan, tu ne me déranges pas. Dit Tsuna en séchant une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue

-Cool! Tu as vu le devoir d'histoire que le prof a donné sur une feuille?!

-Attends trente secondes. Dit Tsuna en se mettant à chercher la dite feuille parmi ses cours d'histoire. Quand il eut trouvé la petite feuille; il lut: "Exposé sur L'Italie et ses relations avec le Japon. Fait par Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada et Gokudera Hayato; pour le 13 mars."

-C'est Gokudera qui est passé chez moi, me le dire. Dit Yamamoto au bout d'un moment

-Ah. Et il est chez toi ou...?

-Il est à côté de moi. Il ne veut pas qu'on le fasse chez lui.

-D'après la date; c'est pour dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

-Je sais cela. Je me disais...enfin...on se disait qu'on pourrait faire cela chez toi. Si cela ne te gênes pas.

Tsuna regarda la porte en se demandant comment il ferait pour demander un truc pareil à son père qui devait-être encore en colère.

-Tsuna! On mange! Cria Reborn depuis le rez-de-chaussée

-J'arrive-lui cria-t-il- Je dois y aller. Je demande et je vous dis quoi. Bye. Dit-il avant de raccrocher

Tsuna descendit rejoindre son père d'un pas rapide tout en réfléchissant à une façon d'aborder le sujet. Il le vit au pied de l'escalier discutant avec un vieil homme d'environ soixante ans. L'homme avait les cheveux poivres et sel avec des yeux brillants de gentillesse malgré son visage quelque peu usé par le temps.

-Bonsoir. Dit Tsuna d'une voix douce saluant ainsi l'homme qu'il connaissait comme étant l'employeur principal de son père, pour l'avoir vu sur des photos

-Bonsoir, Tsuna. Salua celui-ci

-Timotéo mangera avec nous ce soir. Expliqua Reborn en entrant dans la salle à manger

-J'aurais une question à te poser, Reborn. Dit Tsuna en fermant la marche.

-Tu peux l'appeler "papa" si tu veux. Dit gentiment Timotéo alors qu'il s'asseyait

Tsuna leva un sourcil surpris et à la fois interrogateur vers son père. Il s'assit à son tour tout en observant Timotéo avec curiosité. Il avait quelque peu entendu parler de lui mais ne l'avais jamais vu. Il avait reconnu la signature de celui-ci sur le contrat de ce matin.

-Il le sait depuis le premier jour. Expliqua Reborn

-En effet, je te connais depuis que tu es bébé. Tu sais-tu posé ta question à ton père. Dit Timotéo

Reborn qui approuvait le plus discrètement les propos de Timotéo, finit par se tourner légèrement vers son fils.

-Est-ce que je peux inviter deux amis?...c'est pour l'école. Dit Tsuna

Timotéo observait l'échange tout en buvant son verre de vin. Reborn lui donna un regard encore un peu brûlant de colère face au mot "école". Tsuna lui détourna légèrement le regard face à celui de son père. "Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander cela." pensa-t-il


	4. Un test

Tsuna n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation entre Timotéo et Reborn. Il n'avait ni obtenu l'accord ni même le refus de la part de son père. Ils mangeaient tous les trois dans la grande salle; Tsuna ne disait mot ayant encore dans sa mémoire trop fraîche le regard de son père face à sa question. Le repas touchait peu à peu à sa fin. La pendule au fond à côté d'une photo de Reborn et de Tsuna sonna huit heures.

-Je vais chercher le café. Dit Tsuna en se levant

Il partit vers la cuisine où le café avait fini de passer. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ce qui se passera par rapport à sa requête, son père avait une bien trop bonne mémoire pour oublier quoique ce soit. Reborn aimait plus que tout son café de huit heures aussi il s'empressa de revenir avec. Il le versa dans les tasses que celui-ci venait tout juste de sortir.

-Pourquoi, veux-tu invité des amis? Demanda Reborn après avoir bu une gorgée de café

-Eh bien...c'est pour un exposé d''histoire.

-Oh; j'ai toujours aimé les exposés. J'ai trouvé que cela faisait de nous le professeur le temps d'un instant. Dit Timotéo les yeux brillants de nostalgie

Tsuna lui sourit, il n'avait jamais vu les exposés sous cet angle ce qui faisait qu'il n'aimait pas en faire. Il considérait que les profs avaient juste la flemme de faire leur boulot.

-C'est un exposé sur le lien entre l'Italie et le Japon. Dit Tsuna tout en observant d'un œil interrogateur son père qui venait de se lever.

Reborn alla dans la commode où il chercha quelque chose avec un visage impassible. Il revient à la table près de Tsuna avec un sablier dans une main et dans l'autre une sorte de mini baluchon. Tsuna décala tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui pour le laisser poser le baluchon et le sablier.

-Que comptes-tu lui faire faire? Demanda Timotéo

-Ouvres le baluchon, Tsuna!

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour un découvrir un révolver dont il reconnut le calibre 33 comme étant celui de son père. Il tendit sa main n'osant toucher cet objet avec lequel une simple pression dessus suffisait à vous tacher les mains de sang. Il finit par le prendre dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée

-Démontes-le et remontes-le avant que le sablier soit écoulé. Dit Reborn

Il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et encore moins en une minute. Il avait vu une fois son père le faire, et, il avait manqué de peu de se prendre une balle. Il avait juste était éraflé ce jour-là; depuis il n'espionnait plus son père. Tsuna leva la tête de l'arme pour voir son père lancer le sablier. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge face aux regards confiant de Timotéo et de Reborn. Il laissa aller ses doigts et ses mains agissant simplement par rapport à son souvenir. Il perdit la notion du temps voulant rendre son père fier de lui mais surtout se faire pardonner.

-Fin du temps. Dit la voix de Reborn brisant le silence.

Tsuna avala de travers sa salive alors que son père et son patron observaient le résultat. Ils observaient le révolver sous toutes ses coutures comme à la recherche d'une faille. Ils finirent par se regarder un peu dans le blanc des yeux pour voir s'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

-C'est pas trop mal pour une première fois. Dit Timotéo

-La prochaine fois charges-le...mais sinon c'est d'accord pour tes amis. Dit Reborn en reposant le révolver devant Tsuna

Tsuna lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Cependant le fait que son père est mis le révolver devant lui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se leva, salua Timotéo et Reborn puis partis pour se coucher même s'il était en week-end.

-Tsuna! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose? Demanda Reborn

-Euh...non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

-Le révolver.

Tsuna fit demi-tour à contre cœur pour prendre le révolver. Il l'observa lui et son père d'un regard remplit de questions muettes sur le pourquoi du comment il devait prendre cette arme.

-Cette arme est la tienne maintenant. A partir de maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à l'utiliser.

-Quoi?! Mais papa! Pourquoi?

\- Tu obtiendras le droit au port d'arme ainsi qu'un surnom que tu te trouveras.

-Mais enfin?!

-Tsuna, c'est cela où tes amis ne viennent pas même devant les grilles de la maison. Dit Reborn d'un ton sans appel

Tsuna partit se coucher avec sa nouvelle arme. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit le canon pour voir s'il y avait une balle dedans. A sa grande surprise, il n'en trouva pas une...non...mais le canon remplit. Il laissa le révolver bleu nuit sur sa table de nuit et lui tourna le dos n'osant pas le voir. Il envoya un sms à Yamamoto pour lui dire que c'était bon pour faire l'exposé mercredi prochain. Son ami, lui répondit qu'il avait hâte d'y être et de voir à quoi ressemble sa maison.


	5. Tirs et vérité

Reborn tira deux ou trois coup qu'il mit dans le mil à chaque fois. Tsuna l'observa en silence cherchant à comprendre comment il faisait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il devait savoir tirer et cela ne l'aidait en rien à se concentré quand s'était son tour.

-Fais, un effort! Tu m'as déjà vu tiré des centaines de fois! Râla Reborn alors que Tsuna venait de manquer un tir.

Il est vrai qu'il l'avait observé tirer plus d'une fois. Il avait grandi avec la seule compagnie de son père et de Léon. Il essaya de nouveau mais manqua encore une fois.

-J'y arrive pas. Je t'ai peut-être vu tirer des tas de fois mais... Commença Tsuna

-Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui apprends cela. Dit Timotéo qui les observait en compagnie de Léon

Reborn soupira alors qu'il rechargea le révolver de Tsuna. Il lui donna en lui faisant signe de tirer. Il le guida, lui expliqua comment il devait faire. Il finit par le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Reborn s'éloigna et discuta avec Timotéo alors que Tsuna ne pouvait entendre à cause du casque de protection pour ses oreilles.

-Tu devrais lui dire. Dit Timotéo

-Tu veux que je fasse comment. Je ne veux pas qu'il panique... Dit Reborn

-Tu as peur de le perdre, n'est-ce pas?

-Depuis qu'il est là je sais pourquoi je fais tout cela.

Ils observèrent Tsuna pour le voir réussir à charger son révolver avec presque les yeux fermés. Il avait encore pas mal de mauvais tirs mais il y en avait toujours un peu plus de bon. Un sourire d'amusement et un regard de fierté était sur le visage de son père.

-Il est doué. Dit Timotéo

-Il apprend vite. Dit Reborn

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, papa? Demanda Tsuna en s'approchant

-C'est très bien. Je vais t'apprendre à faire encore mieux. Dit Reborn

-Il a raison, tu es plutôt bon. Dit Timotéo en se levant

-Vous partez?! Demanda Tsuna

-Oui, je dois rentrer pour une affaire importante. Dit Timotéo

Il repartit donc chez lui totalement heureux de sa rencontre avec Tsunayoshi. "Il est aussi doué que son père mais j'ai bien peur que la tempête arrive à grand pas" pensa-t-il.

Reborn et Tsuna passèrent leur week-end à s'entraîner ensemble au tir. Tsuna ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais son père lui avait promis de lui dire avant mercredi. À l'école, il se força à ne pas y pensé. Les professeurs se félicitaient de son changement de comportement.

-Tch! Y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas de la merde chez toi! Dit Gokudera à un intercours

-Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu ta maison. Dit Yamamoto

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela vous plaira. Dit Tsuna

-Tch! À demain. Dit Gokudera ne leur adressant ainsi plus la parole de la journée

-Maa maa, dis-moi tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ce n'est rien de grave.

-Pas de secret entre nous. Dit Yamamoto en retournant à sa place

"Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir de secret? Il y en a tellement qu'on ne peut plus les comptés" pensa-Tsuna alors que le cours reprenait

Le soir venu, il était rentré comme d'habitude chez lui. Il alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre. Il se mit à chercher son père dans la maison. Il le trouva dans son bureau avec un regard noir en direction d'une feuille. Il entra à pas de loup avant qu'il n'eût fermé la porte son père pointa son révolver vers lui.

-Assis-toi!

Tsuna s'assit sur le fauteuil face au bureau se questionnant de plus en plus sur le comportement de Reborn.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix douce

-Des gens ont découvert ton existence.

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas.

-Ces gens vont tenter de s'en prendre à toi pour essayer de m'atteindre.

Un silence pesant a cueilli ses propos. Tsuna avait le regard qui se tinta de peur. Reborn l'observa en silence comprenant le fil de ses pensées.

-Je veux avoir le droit au port d'arme. Dit Tsuna avec un regard déterminé

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Dit Reborn en s'approchant de lui.

Tsuna lui donna un doux sourire. Il savait son père quelque peu protecteur bien qu'il disait souvent que c'était juste une question d'honneur.

-Tiens, signe cela. Dit Reborn en lui tendant une feuille

"Autorisation du port d'arme" lu Tsuna. Il prit un crayon et s'empressa de le signer. Une fois fait Reborn lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le laissa partir faire ses devoirs.


	6. Les amis à la maison

Il terminait de ranger ses affaires de cours en vitesse. Tsuna faisait attention à tout ce qui l'entourer depuis que son père lui avait dit le pourquoi du comment.

-Tch! On y va! Dit Gokudera à la porte de la salle de classe

-Maa maa, calmes-toi un peu. Dit Yamamoto

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. Dit Tsuna

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en ville. Ils discutaient de leur recherche d'exposé. Yamamoto s'arrêta près de la rue du vieil orphelinat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Demanda Gokudera

-Tsuna, par toujours dans cette rue pour rentrer chez lui.

-Venez! Dit Tsuna en entra dans la rue.

Ils marchèrent dedans jusqu'à atteindre une vieille bâche. Tsuna s'empressa de la retirer pour dévoiler une belle moto noire. Elle était de taille moyenne mais suffisamment grande pour accueillir trois personnes.

-Wow! Dirent ses amis

Tsuna monta dessus et alluma le moteur qui se mit à ronronner. Il leur lança un casque noir à chacun alors que lui mettait simplement des lunettes pour seul protection.

-Montez! Dit-il

-Tch! N'espères pas que je me tienne à cet idiot de base-baller. Dit Gokudera en montant à la suite de Yamamoto

Ils roulèrent à une vitesse raisonnable dans la ville. Ils quittèrent la ville alors que les deux passagers commençaient à se demander jusqu'où ils allaient. Tsuna accéléra d'un coup pénétrant ainsi dans la forêt. Ils prirent un chemin de terre si mal entretenu que Gokudera dû se tenir à Yamamoto. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant d'immense grille beige se confondant avec la couleur des troncs. Tsuna descendit ouvrir la grille et ils pénètrent dans une immense allée. Elle était bordée de sapins et de chênes.

-Tsuna! On est où? Demanda Yamamoto peu rassuré dans cette sombre allée

-T'inquiètes pas, je sais parfaitement où on est!

Gokudera ne dit mot bien qu'il ne se sente pas très rassuré. L'allée était en effet peu éclairée, et, Tsuna roulait comme un chauffard qui se fout des piétons. Yamamoto et Gokudera priaient intérieurement pour que cette longue allée se termine le plus rapidement; car il fallait bien l'avouer elle leur faisait un peu froid dans le dos.

\- Roules correctement! Fulmina Gokudera alors que Tsuna venait de prendre un dos d'âne

-Je peux prendre mon temps si tu veux. Proposa Tsuna

Ils ne répondirent pas mais se regardèrent d'un air de dire: "autant qu'il roule vite et que l'on en finisse avec cette allée". Tsuna fit un sourire malicieux en entendant leurs pensées. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un manoir. Il était simple et d'apparence froide ne semblant pas très coloré. Tsuna coupa le moteur et descendit. Gokudera et Yamamoto firent de même. Ils se perdirent à observer le manoir semblant dans cette ambiance tout droit sorti de la Dame en noire (une idée de Reborn)

-Vous venez, on sera bien mieux à l'intérieur. Dit Tsuna avec un doux sourire aux lèvres

-Depuis quand tu as une moto! Demanda Yamamoto

-Je l'ai depuis deux ans. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce chaleureuse et pleine de vie par toutes ses couleurs chaudes. La maison leur sembla très accueillante et parfaitement bien éclairé ce qui est en TOTAL OPPOSITION avec le dehors.

-Tch! J'ai eu peur en voyant l'extérieur. Marmonna Gokudera dans sa barbe inexistante

-Que dis-tu, Gokudera? Demanda Tsuna alors qu'il avait très bien entendu les propos de l'argenté.

-Je disais que tu es un véritable DANGER PUBLIQUE! Cria Gokudera

-Maa maa, calmes-toi! (Dit Yamamoto à Gokudera) Où pourrions-nous travaillés? Demanda-t-il à Tsuna

-Vous pouvez allés dans la bibliothèque. Dit une voix grave

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Reborn. Il était là adossé à un mur les observant de ses yeux noirs brillant de curiosité sous son Fedora. Il avait Léon dans une main alors que de l'autre il lui caressait la tête. Gokudera et Yamamoto l'observèrent en se demandant qui il peut être par rapport à Tsuna.

-C'est une bonne idée! S'exclama Tsuna en emmena ses deux amis vers l'immense bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivait Gokudera qui aimait beaucoup se crut aux anges face aux innombrables livres. Ils commencèrent bien vite au travail. Au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils avaient plutôt bien avancés, Yamamoto dit:

-Tsuna, je peux te poser une question?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Qui est cet homme par rapport à toi?

Tsuna cessa tout mouvement comme s'il réfléchissait sur une information pour l'exposé. Cependant, il se demandait s'il devait leur mentir ou non. Et s'il le faisait alors qu'il ne fallait pas est-ce que cela mettra son père en colère. Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, ses amis l'observaient d'un air surpris par son intérêt soudain pour l'exposé.

-Les garçons! Il va être temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous. Dit Reborn à l'encadrement de la porte

-Euh, oui. Dirent les deux amis en rangeant leurs affaires

-J'ai entendu la question que vous avez posé à Tsuna.

-Ah, bon?! Dit Yamamoto

-Oui, je suis un peu comme son père.

-Laissez les amis! Je vais ranger les livres. Dit Tsuna

Tsuna les ramena chez eux. Ils décidèrent de se revoir à l'école pour boucler leur exposé. Gokudera et Yamamoto le remercièrent de les avoir accueillis chez lui. Une fois rentré chez lui, Tsuna s'entraîna au tir et fini la soirée avec son père.


	7. Un plan, une alliance?

Dans un vieux chalet presqu'en ruine tenant debout par Dieu seul sait quel miracle. Il était perdu au milieu d'une forêt dans les montagnes italiennes. Un groupe de quatre hommes se tiennent autour d'une table au premier étage.

-T'es sérieux, Pablo?! Demanda le rouquin de la bande

-Même très sérieux! Dit celui aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs

-Tu comptes kidnappé le gamin de CE tueur à gages?! Dit le blond d'un ton montrant sa surprise

Pablo lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avec un air plus que sérieux et sûr de lui.

-Ricardo a raison, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Et comme le dit si bien Antonio, on parle de celui-là de tueur à gages. Dit un homme aux cheveux bruns avec de la prudence tintant ses yeux verts

-Ecoutez, les gars! Ce Reborn, nous fait tous passé pour des bons à rien! On a un moyen de pression sur lui si on chope son gosse! Il fera tout pour le récupérer! Dit Pablo en claquant sa main sur la table

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de ça? Demandèrent ses acolytes

-Il s'est affilié à une famille; lui qui dit n'appartenir à personne.

-Il joue la sécurité pour son gosse. Murmura Antonio

Le gars aux cheveux bruns prit la bouteille de Rhum au centre de la table et se fit un verre qu'il vida aussitôt. Il se leva, sortit un couteau de sa veste.

-Moi! Jacob le lanceur de couteaux accepte de faire payer le grand Reborn pour l'humiliation qu'il m'a faite! Dit-il en plantant son couteau dans la photo au centre de la table

-Moi! Ricardo le poison accepte de faire une alliance avec Jacob le lanceur de couteaux dans un but commun. Dit le rouquin en laissant tomber une goutte de poison sur la photo

-Moi! Antonio le brouilleur fait une alliance avec Jacob le lanceur de couteaux et Ricardo le poison. Dit le blond en brouillant une partie de la photo

-Ahah! Tsunayoshi Sawada prépares-toi à être le moyen de notre vengeance de l'humiliation que nous à fait ton père. Tu en as la parole de Pablo le renard.

La pauvre photo représentant le jeune Tsunayoshi ne faisait pu belle mine mais le sourire de celui-ci persisté comme pour tenir tête au regard brillant de ruse de Pablo. Ainsi, les quatre alliés se mirent à boire tout en mettant au point leur plan.

-Vous n'irez pas loin avec ce plan qui semblera enfantin face à Reborn. Dit une voix venant de l'ombre près de la porte

-Qui est là?! Demandèrent les acolytes en se levant d'un coup tout en sortant leurs armes

-Je suis Nico autrement dit le Decimo Estraneo. Je cherche à me débarrasser des chefs de la famille à laquelle Reborn s'est allié. Cependant, sa présence est un obstacle pour moi. Dit un homme au regard brillant de mauvaises idées en sortant de l'ombre.

Il était grand légèrement baraqué avec des cheveux poivre et sel en bataille. Nico fut observé de la tête aux pieds. Il leur fit davantage penser à un scientifique fou voir légèrement psychopathe plutôt qu'à un boss mafieux, ce qui leur fit un peu froid dans le dos.

-Si je comprends bien vous voulez une alliance. Dit Jacob

-Exactement. Je sais parfaitement où trouvé cet enfant... Commença Nico

-Où? Demanda Ricardo

-Nammimori, une petite ville du Japon. Dit Nico

-Le Japon?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait là-bas. Dit Antonio

-Que proposez-vous d'autre? Demanda Pablo avec un air intéressait

-Je peux vous fournir encore plus de précisions. Je vous fournirez des moyens, des couvertures pour une quelconque infiltration.

Les quatre hommes se concertèrent du regard bien qu'ils soient déjà plus qu'intéresser. Nico reçut quatre grands sourires dégageant tous les milles et un plans diaboliques pour leur victime.

-Je ne demanderai qu'une chose en échange. Dit Nico

-Quoi, donc?! Demanda Pablo

-Laissez-moi jouer avec lui. Répondit-il avec un visage dégageant à lui seul toute la cruauté qu'il est attribué à sa famille

-C'est d'accord. Répondirent les quatre alliés en même temps

Le chalet ne tarda pas à se remplir de plans, d'idées et de rires sadiques ainsi qu'impatient.


	8. La retenue

-Rah! Ça me saoul! Je dois faire ma retenue! Râla Tsuna

-Tch! Ce prof aurait pu te la retirer puisque tu as recopié tout tes cours! Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa, il les a quand même mérités ! Dit Yamamoto tout en rangeant ses affaires

-Sûrement as-tu raison... Mais bon il faut que je les fasse...mes quatre heures.

-Kufufu...sortez dont que je m'occupe de sa retenue. Dit Mukuro Rokudo le chargé de discipline de l'après-midi

-À lundi, Tsuna! Dirent ses amis en sortant

Durant le temps de l'exposé d'histoire, il avait fait davantage la connaissance de Gokudera et ils étaient devenus aussi inséparables que les doigts de la main. Le professeur d'histoire n'aimait toujours pas les rares dessins rebels qui traînaient sur certaines de ses pages. Gokudera s'amusait à se crêper le chignon avec. Yamamoto restait fidèle à lui-même malgré le fait que les deux se chamaillaient souvent.

-Kufufu...laisses tomber tes rêveries! Dit Mukuro en dégageant une aura quelque peu froide arrachant ainsi Tsuna de ses pensées

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'ai déjà rattrapé mes cours. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux peu impressionné par son aura

-Tiens dont?! Kufufu...suis-moi! Dit-il en sortant

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence dans les couloirs. Bizarrement, Tsuna sentait qu'il allait faire partie d'une des nombreuses idées fourbes de Mukuro. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle il était écrit "chargé de discipline".

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Tsuna alors que Mukuro ouvrit la porte

La pièce était simple. Elle avait une sorte de salon vert clair à l'entrée ainsi que plein d'armoire contre les murs, et, un bureau très bien ranger au fond juste devant les fenêtres. Mukuro entra et sortit un sac qu'il avait mis dans l'une des armoires.

-Kufufu...tu vas m'aider à taguer toutes les armoires et le bureau avec les paroles de la chanson Alouette! Dit Mukuro en lui lançant une bombe de peinture

-Pourquoi, je ferais ça? Demanda Tsuna avec la bombe dans les mains

-Kufufu...parce que sinon je dirais à ma chère Alouette que c'est toi et je te donnerais une mauvaise...très mauvaise image de toi au nouveau prof d'histoire.

Tsuna ne voulait pas d'embrouille avec le nouveau prof ni avec Hibari aussi se mit il à l'aider. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à le faire. Tsuna finit par pouvoir rentrer plutôt. Il traina en ville pour pas que son père sache dans quoi il s'était fait embarqué.

Le lundi matin, Hibari et Mukuro jouaient au chat et à la souris dans toute l'école. Les élèves étaient plus que surpris de l'état du bureau du chargé de discipline.

-Tch! Y paraît qu'il y a un nouveau prof. Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa, j'espère qu'il sera cool. Dit Yamamoto alors qu'ils terminaient de sortir leurs affaires de cours.

-J'espère qu'il ne m'embêtera pas comme l'autre. Dit Tsuna

Ils allèrent s'asseoir quand un homme costaud aux cheveux blonds et au regard malin entra.

-Bonjour, je suis Antonio! Dit-il avec un ton remplit de joie à la limite simplet.

"Je ne l'aime pas du tout" pensa Gokudera ainsi que Tsuna qui avait une forme de méfiance envers le prof.


	9. Le prof, les ennuis?

-Sawada! J'aimerais vous parler! Dit le professeur Antonio

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, ce prof" pensa Tsuna en s'arrêtant aux grilles de l'école. Il ne supportait toujours pas ce prof qui s'intéressait un peu trop à lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu redessiner les contours d'un révolver pendant qu'il se présentait. Tsuna décida de dire "au-revoir" à ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas à rentrer chez eux. Lui, aussi aurait bien voulu faire de même.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son prof qui fit un rire imbécile qui d'après Gokudera "était encore plus crétin que celui de l'accro du base-ball".

Tsuna soupira d'un air blasé par ce prof à deux sous.

-Attends! Je t'en prie! Dit Antonio en le rattrapant tout en posant une main sur son épaule

Tsuna essaya de le regarder avec un regard totalement neutre mais en vain. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à l'encadrer. Antonio dût le remarqué puisqu'il le lança sur le sujet des armes à feu ce qui détendit Tsuna. Ils marchèrent un peu de la sorte.

Tsuna marcha doucement vers la rue du vieil orphelinat, et, y entra tout en disant "au-revoir" à son prof. D'un coup, il se sentit plaquer contre la bâche qui cachait sa moto. Il se débattit cherchant à faire face à son adverse mais surtout voulant s'en fuir. Il avait si mal à ses bras. Il crut que ses os allaient se brisés sous la force. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer atteindre son révolver. Tsuna se débattait comme un diable espérant toucher son agresseur bien qu'il soit dos à celui-ci.

-Ah! Cria-t-il alors que la pression augmentait sur ses bras. Tsuna eut son visage qui se tordit dans une grimace de douleur

-Ne crie pas, Sawada! Il ne faudrait pas faire venir du monde. Dit l'agresseur

Il stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son agresseur. Il ne voulait pas croire avoir accordé cette voix à cette personne. Dans un geste de rage, il fit voler l'une de ses jambes en arrière frappant ainsi son agresseur alors que l'autre en avant faisant tomber sa moto. L'agresseur lâcha prise. Tsuna se retourna pour le voir espérant se trompé.

-Professeur...Antonio! Souffla-t-il alors que ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal.

Tsuna décida de ne pas s'attarder ici. Il fit un mouvement rapide pour s'en fuir mais il sentit quelque chose lui touchait le pied gauche. Il sortit son révolver en une fraction de seconde et le pointa sur Antonio.

-Trop tard! Ricana Antonio en se levant

Tsuna sentit sa tête lui faire un mal de chien. Tout se mit à lui tourné, il lâcha son révolver et perdit son équilibre alors qu'il avait mal au ventre. Il avait l'impression d'être malade comme une bête. Il finit par s'effondrer à terre, épuisé avec une respiration saccadée.

-Pas trop mal, la bague de Ricardo. Dit Antonio en observant Tsuna

Il appela ensuite Ricardo, Jacob et Pablo. Les trois acolytes avec un sourire satisfait emportèrent Tsuna pour un vol direction l'Italie.


	10. Reborn et Timotéo

Il écoutait un bon morceau de rock pour se détendre alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. En effet, il avait une drôle de sensation qui le travaillait comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il roula le pied au plancher dans la sombre allée. Il entrant en courant dans le manoir à cause de ce sentiment qui ne faisait que croître.

-Léon?! Dit-il d'un ton surpris alors que celui-ci venait de sauter sur son Fedora pour se pendre par la queue à celui-ci

Léon avait un regard inquiet et à la fois soulager de voir Reborn. Il indiqua avec ses petites pattes le garage et l'étage avec ce même regard remplit d'inquiétude. Léon fit tellement de gestes inquiets qu'il faillit tomber du chapeau.

-Je ne comprends pas, Léon. Dit Reborn en essayant de le calmer

Léon sauta alors sur le meuble à l'entrée juste à côté d'un beau cendrier en verre. Reborn alluma la lumière pour mieux voir. Le cendrier ne contenait qu'un seul trousseau de clés...le sien qu'il venait juste de mettre.

-TSUNA?! Cria-t-il en s'élançant dans les escaliers

Il arriva en un rien de temps à la chambre de son fils. Elle était simplement dans le même état que ce matin. Il alla dans la salle de bain, la bibliothèque...il fit toutes les pièces où Tsuna aimait aller mais rien. Reborn reprit son trousseau de clés et sortit avec Léon. Ils allèrent au garage mais celui-ci était vide. Reborn monta dans sa voiture avec ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'inquiétude et de prières silencieuses pour ne pas que l'idée qui germait dans son esprit soit vrai.

-On va vérifier en ville. Dit-il à Léon sur le siège passager

Reborn passa un coup de fil aux deux amis de Tsuna. Malheureusement celui-ci ne se trouvait pas là-bas. Alors qu'il roulait avec un regard à l'affût d'une petite tête châtain, tout en priant encore et encore pour qu'il ne se soit pas fait kidnappé. D'un coup, il reçut un coup de téléphone.

-Allô?! Dit-il en prenant l'appel par Bluetooth

-Mr. Sawada?! Je suis Hibari Kyoya. Dit la voix

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin? Dit Reborn qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur patiente

-Mukuro Rokudo a trouvé une arme à feu.

-Et?! Demanda Reborn qui avait juste envie de lui raccroché au nez

-Kufufu...c'est un calibre 33 bleu nuit. Dit Mukuro en piquant le téléphone

-Tais-toi sale tête d'ananas...ce révolver appartient à votre fils.

-Où est Tsuna?!

-Il n'est pas avec nous. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...sa moto...elle, oui. Dit Mukuro ayant encore une fois piqué le téléphone

-J'arrive! Dit Reborn en raccrochant

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Qui a osé?...Tsuna, mon fils" pensa-t-il. Léon qui avait écouté la conversation avait un regard encore plus inquiet si cela fut possible. Reborn roula si vite qu'il se fit flasher au minimum une vingtaine de fois. Il finit par s'arrêter, tel un chauffard ivre, dans la rue de l'orphelinat où il vit les deux garçons. Mukuro tenait le révolver dans ses mains. La moto était couchée comme si on avait frappé un grand coup dedans.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Reborn d'un ton pressant

-Une vieille femme a dit avoir vue quatre hommes emmenés un adolescent. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...elle aurait décrit un homme ressemblant à deux gouttes à Mr. Antonio le professeur d'histoire.

-Une photo?! Demanda Reborn en tendant sa main

Hibari sortit la photo demandait qu'il tendit à Reborn. Il observa la photo même pas plus de deux secondes qu'une aura noire remplit de vengeance et de meurtre de millions d'idées plus noires les unes que les autres émana de lui...et de Léon. Mukuro et Hibari s'empressèrent de mettre de la distance entre ces deux-là. "Sérieux?! C'est quoi ce caméléon avec un aura pareil?!" pensèrent les deux chargés de discipline

-Son portable?! Demanda Reborn après avoir brouillé la photo de tel manière qu'il serait impossible de reconnaître la personne dessus

-Kufufu... On n'a pas retrouvé le portable de Tsunayoshi. Dit Mukuro

-Très bien. Remettez en place la moto. Dit Reborn en montant dans sa voiture, et, appela aussitôt le portable de Tsuna

-Allô?! Dit une voix d'homme de l'autre côté du fil

-Bonjour Antonio,...je crois que vous me connaissez. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible

-Bien sûr. Que je le sais, Reborn. Je crois que moi et des amis avons quelque chose qui vous appartient.

-En effet,...je veux parler à Tsunayoshi

-Non! Vous n'êtes pas en position de force.

-Papa...il est bon le rhum. Dit la voix de Tsuna

\- Fermes-la! Sale morveux! Dit Antonio alors qu'un bruit semblable à celui d'un coup de poing ce fit entendre.

Le regard de Reborn se teinta de peur, d'inquiétude et de rage. A ce moment même, il avait envie de passer par le téléphone pour se retrouver face à ces salopards.

-Antonio! Toi et ta bande soyez certains que vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Si vous osez toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Je jure de faire en sorte que la mort soit pour vous bien plus qu'une délivrance. Dit Reborn avec un ton et une aura dégageant si bien ses envies de meurtres décuplaient par son instinct de père firent que les kidnappeurs le ressentir dans l'avion, et, furent plus que soulager de le voir raccrocher.

Reborn qui était tiraillé par l'inquiétude et ce sentiment de ne pas avoir réussi à être un bon père. Il décida d'appeler Timotéo qui fut surpris de recevoir un appel de lui.

-Bonsoir...Dit Timotéo espérant se trompé sur pourquoi son ami l'appelait à une heure si tardive du Japon.

-Tsuna a été enlevé. Dit Reborn d'un ton qui trahissait tous les sentiments qui le rongeaient.

-Sais-tu où, ils se rendent? Demanda aussitôt Timotéo en sautant de son fauteuil

-Rome! Je vais à l'aéroport! Dit-il d'un ton sans appel

-Très bien!...Tu n'as rien fait de mal ou de travers. Dit Timotéo

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

-Je sais...On va le retrouver... et ils payeront. Tu as tout mon soutien.

-Oui, merci. Dit Reborn en raccrochant

Il passa en priorité par tout à l'aéroport, et, en moins de cinq minutes il fut dans son jet privé. "Tsuna...papa arrive avec ses quelques amis. N'espère pas peur...il n'y a rien de pire que la colère d'un père mais encore plus quand il est tueur à gages." Pensa-t-il en ne pouvant conserver son aura ce qui fit paniqué le pilote qui vola le plus vite possible.


	11. Le réveil, les informations

Il sentit du froid contre sa peau. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Il entendit comme des murmures lointains ressemblant plus à un bourdonnement.

-Ah! Cria-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux comme des soucoupes alors qu'une douleur fulgurante parcourut tout son corps

Il observa d'un air paniqué son environnement cherchant un quelconque indice. Il était allongé sur une plaque de fer à laquelle il était attaché. Il reconnut son professeur d'histoire parmi les cinq hommes l'entourant. Il était vêtu d'un simple débardeur et de son pantalon déchiré.

-Il est enfin réveillé. Dit le blond

-L'électrocution était une bonne idée, Nico. Dit le rouquin

-Faut faire attention tu n'as pas entendu son père. Dit celui aux cheveux noirs

-Il vous fera payer...vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement. Dit Tsuna avec un regard remplit d'amusement et d'envie de voir ce spectacle dans le seul but de se rassurer

\- Fermes-la! Dit le brun en lui plantant un couteau dans son épaule droite

-Ah! Cria Tsuna

Il voulait arracher le couteau, se détacher et s'en fuir mais c'était impossible. Nico s'approcha de Tsuna avec les quatre tueurs derrière lui. Tsuna les regarda un à un, les reconnaissant tous sauf celui qu'ils appellent Nico.

-Je veillerai à ce que sa vengeance soit...Jus...ti...fié. Dit Nico en enfonçant un peu plus le couteau

-Ah! Cria Tsuna à s'en déchirer la gorge

Il avait une larme au coin de l'œil. Les quatre tueurs décidèrent d'aider Nico tenant quand même à s'amuser un peu. Le bâtiment ne tarda pas à se remplir des cris de douleur au milieu des rires des cinq kidnappeurs. "Papa viens me chercher, je t'en prie." pensa Tsuna entre un cri.

XXX

-Reborn, mon ami...enfin. Dit Timotéo en arrivant de son ami qui entrait dans la grande salle.

Reborn fit la chose qu'il ne crut jamais faire de sa vie (en tout cas publiquement). Il fit un câlin à Timotéo qui lui caressa, d'un geste apaisant, le dos. Visconti et Croquant les observèrent en silence un peu surpris mais en même temps compréhensif.

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvés quelque chose? Demanda Reborn en s'écartant de son ami.

-Oui! Nous avons des choses. Dit Visconti en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Tu veux d'abord la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Croquant en appuyant sa tête contre ses poings

-Donnes la bonne et après l'autre. Répondit Reborn en s'asseillant à côté de Timotéo sur le canapé en face de Visconti et Croquant

-La bonne nouvelle est que nous savons qui sont ces gens...Il y a Ricardo le poison, Pablo le renard, Antonio le brouilleur et Jacob le lanceur de couteaux. Dit Croquant en lui montrant les feuilles avec les informations concernant chacun d'entre eux.

-Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle est qu'ils ont fait une alliance. Dit Visconti tout en observant les moindres signes de Reborn.

En effet, il le savait très doué pour le face-control bien qu'il avait entendu Timotéo dire que celui-ci le perdait totalement quand il s'agissait de Tsunayoshi.

-Avec qui?! Demanda Reborn d'un ton pressant le regard dévoré d'inquiétude

-Avec les Estraneos. Dit Visconti

-Désolé...on sait où ils sont. Dit Timotéo alors que le visage de Reborn s'assombrit d'inquiétude priant pour ne pas qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur.

-Où?! Demanda Reborn d'un ton vibrant d'une inquiétude encore plus grande que celle sur son visage. Il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de cette famille, et, son instinct de père ne faisait que croitre son envie de tuer ces chiens.

-Voici l'adresse. Dit Croquant en lui tendant un bout de papier

Reborn s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à l'adresse. "C'est à une heure environ si je respecte les limitations de vitesse." pensa-t-il en visualisant l'endroit par rapport au manoir de Timotéo. Il se leva d'un coup en mettant le papier dans l'une de ses poches. Il abaissa un peu son Fedora comme pour les saluer.

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda Timotéo alors que Reborn était déjà à la porte.

-Non, pas besoin. Ils vont connaître bien pire que l'enfer le plus terrible. Dit Reborn en sortant

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant hors de lui. Dit Visconti en fixant la porte

-Il s'est allié à nous pour mieux le protéger. Dit Timotéo

-Il doit s'en vouloir énormément. Dit Croquant en se souvenant de l'aura qu'il pouvait encore sentir dans la pièce.

-Oh, oui...sûrement bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dit Timotéo en espérant que son ami arrive à temps

Reborn roulait comme un dingue se moquant éperdument des radars et des civils. Il ne regardait pas vraiment la route suivant seulement son instinct. Il finit par entrer dans une forêt au pied des montagnes de la région. Il coupa le moteur de la voiture à l'abri des arbres non loin d'un vieux chalet. Reborn s'approcha à pas de loup de l'entrée son révolver à la main prêt à en faire usage. Il ouvrit doucement la porte dans un grincement lugubre au milieu du calme régnant. La pièce centrale ne se composait que d'une table avec cinq chaises et verres ainsi que différentes bouteilles de Whisky.

-On dirait bien que l'on a fêté quelque chose, ici. Dit Reborn

D'un coup, il se retourna en pointant son révolver vers l'ombre pré de la porte. Il retira la sécurité de son révolver tout en dégageant un peu de son aura. Le plancher craquant sous des pas calmes et calculés mettant à rude épreuve l'impatience de Reborn à cause de son inquiétude.

-Tu as répondu bien vite à notre invitation. Dit un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel

-Nico Estraneo! Où est Tsunayoshi?! Demanda Reborn en reconnaissant l'homme

-Quelle impatience?!...Il est au sous-sol avec mes quatre nouveaux amis. Dit Nico avec un sourire amusé en voyant face à lui non pas le plus grand tueur à gages, mais un père qui ait rongé par le besoin de voir son enfant avec un sourire aux lèvres en murmurant que tout va bien.

-Conduis-moi ou ton sang servira de peinture aux murs. Dit Reborn en pointant davantage son révolver sur Nico ne supportant vraiment pas son sourire.

Nico se mit à marcher vers une porte caché sous un escalier. Il l'ouvrit avec une lenteur plus qu'énervante. Reborn eut tout le temps d'observer les matériaux dans laquelle celle-ci était faite. "Un blindage." constata Reborn. Alors que la porte était entrouverte un puissant cri retentit venant du sous-sol. Ensuite ce fut un silence complet brisait par des ricanements.

-Ils ont donc continué. Ricana Nico tandis que Reborn se précipiter dans les escaliers

-Tsuna! Cria-t-il d'une voix inquiète en ayant reconnu le cri de son fils pour l'avoir entendu une fois alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement; Tsuna avait peur pour lui peu de temps après Reborn s'était allié à la famille de son ami.

-Ah! Cria la voix une nouvelle fois alors que Reborn était au bas des escaliers séparés seulement par une porte du cri.

-Ton père ne viendra pas te sauver. Dit une voix

-Il à raison...Ton petit papa ne viendra pas du tout parce qu'on est plus nombreux. Dit une autre voix

-Il viendra...je le sais...il est plus fort que vous. Dit une voix rauque mais que Reborn reconnu du premier coup.

Reborn enfonça la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Il entra dans la pièce tandis qu'un peu de poussière retombée au sol. Il observa la scène qui souffrait à lui. Tsuna était attaché à une table de fer avec des bleus, des coupures un peu partout sur le corps. Il avait du sang autour de lui et ses yeux...ils étaient brillants de soulagement, de fatigue, de peur mais aussi d'avoir trop pleuré. Les quatre tueurs l'entourant avaient un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres mais aussi dans leurs mains les derniers ustensiles de leurs idées farfelues.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, papa. Murmura Tsuna en versant une larme de soulagement avant de fermer les yeux de fatigue

Le sang de Reborn ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il ressentait une telle rage et une telle envie de meurtre qu'il ne croyait pas cela possible. Il dégageait une aura si noire et si prometteuse de souffrance que tous les animaux autour de la maison s'enfuir. Les quatre tueurs avalèrent difficilement leur salive ayant laissé tomber leurs ustensiles. Ils tremblaient comme aucun humain normal ne l'aurait pu. Reborn détacha Tsuna avec la plus grande précaution, et, lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en séchant ses dernières larmes.

-Un jour; un ami m'a dit que Tsuna est ma plus grande faiblesse mais aussi ma plus grande force. Aujourd'hui; je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. Et vous aussi vous allez comprendre. Dit Reborn en s'approchant d'eux

Il leurs donna un regard qui semblait bien doux à côté de son aura. Reborn était à la fois le tueur et le père qui réclamait vengeance. Les quatre tueurs priaient pour leurs âmes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Nico Estraneo, tu les rejoindras bien vite. Dit Reborn en tirant une balle juste à côté des gonds de la porte

Nico était dans le même état de peur et d'inquiétude que ses acolytes. Aucun d'eux n'osait bougés comme retenant leurs respirations jusqu'au jugement.

-Je vais faire en sorte que l'Enfer soit pour vous un paradis. Dit Reborn en s'approchant un peu plus d'eux avec une aura toujours plus flippante à chaque pas qu'il faisait.


	12. La sentence d'un père

Reborn tira plusieurs coups d'affilés. Le chalet retentit de coups de feu pendant un temps qui sembla être des heures. Il finit par ranger son révolver dans sa veste.

-Il ne fallait pas le toucher. Dit-il en ramassant ses chargeurs vident.

Les cinq hommes étaient à terre dans une mare de sang. Ils étaient percés de toutes parts ressemblant davantage à du gruyère cas des hommes. Reborn regarda ses cinq chargeurs qu'il avait utilisés pour tuer chacun d'entre eux. Reborn alla vers la table pour voir Tsuna. Il dormait encore bien que sa respiration soit comme saccadé.

-Tsuna...tout va bien, papa est là. Murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains

Reborn retira sa veste de costume noire. Il recouvrit Tsuna de celle-ci avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de quitter cet endroit. Il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture où il installa à l'arrière. Il prit ensuite son téléphone, et, appela Timotéo.

-Allô?! Reborn?! Dit la voix de Timotéo

-Salut. J'ai récupéré Tsuna...Et tuer ces salopards, ils ont eu le droit à un chargeur chacun. Dit Reborn avec un ton froid mais en même temps calme

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il est blessé et il dort...J'ai tué le boss des Estraneo.

-Je préviens Brown pour qu'il s'occupe de lui dès ton retour. Tandis que pour les Estraneo ce n'est pas grave, ils n'étaient plus qu'une douzaine.

-Très bien. Je laisse le chalet comme cela ou...?

-Laisses-le, Visconti voudra sûrement y faire un tour.

-D'accord, on arrive. Dit Reborn en démarrant la voiture tout en raccrochant.

Il arriva au manoir en un peu moins d'une heure. Dès qu'il eut garé la voiture, Timotéo et Brown se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

-Où est-il? Demanda Brown

-À l'arrière. Dit Reborn en ouvrant la portière derrière

Reborn prit Tsuna dans ses bras. Timotéo remit la veste sur Tsuna avec un regard inquiet en voyant les quelques blessures que l'on pouvait voir. Brown indiqua l'intérieur du manoir. Ils y entrèrent, et, se perdirent dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Poses-le sur le lit. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Tu prendras combien de temps? Demanda Timotéo

-Je ne sais pas...à première vue, je dirais une ou deux bonnes heures. Dit Brown en bougeant Tsuna avec précaution.

-Est-ce que c'est grave? Demanda Reborn avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Mais, je peux déjà dire qu'il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Très bien. On va te laisser. Dit Timotéo en s'approchant de la porte

Timotéo ne sentit pas la présence de son ami. Il se retourna pour voir Brown en train de sortir son matériel, et, Reborn non loin de Tsuna.

-Reborn! Tu viens. Dit Timotéo en lui faisant signe

Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna décala une mèche châtaigne des yeux de celui-ci. Il mit sa joue contre celle de Tsuna.

-Papa revient, d'accord? Tout se passera bien...Léon va rester avec toi. Murmura Reborn à son oreille

Léon qui l'entendit descendit du Fedora. Il alla se mettre sur l'une des étagères blanches. Reborn s'éloigna à la suite de Timotéo qui avait lui venait juste d'appeler Visconti.

-Toi, Léon tu ne me déranges pas. Dit Brown en regardant le caméléon avant de s'occuper de Tsuna


	13. Réveil et soulagement

Tsuna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit qui lui sembla être une sorte d'infirmerie. Il chercha du regard un visage familier, au bout d'un moment il vit Léon sur l'armoire.

-Salut, Léon. Ça va? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix encore endormie

Léon descendit de l'armoire, et, s'approcha de lui. Tsuna se redressa un peu. Il lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Je crois que papa va être inquiet. Murmura Tsuna

Il resta dans le lit un bon moment. Il finit par entendre son ventre gargouiller. Il décida donc de se lever pour essayer de trouver à manger sous le regard réprobateur de Léon. Ils partirent dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine.

-Quoi?! Je fais attention. Dit Tsuna en regardant Léon

Il marcha encore une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il finit par trouver la cuisine. Il n'y vit personne. Il fouilla dans les placards et le frigo.

-Je me doute bien que j'ai pas trop le droit mais j'ai faim. Dit-il en sortant une bouteille de jus d'orange et une boîte de gâteau sec

Tsuna chercha encore un peu après un verre. Il finit par s'appuyer à un meuble, et, se mit à manger. Léon resta à côté de lui tout en le regardant d'un air un peu en colère. Au bout d'un moment, des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les couloirs.

-Tsuna! Appelèrent plusieurs voix

Léon donna un regard à Tsuna disant: "Dis leurs où tu es!". Tsunayoshi le regarda d'un air de dire: "Attends, que j'avale ma bouche.". Léon secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Je suis dans la cuisine. Cria Tsuna

Reborn, Timotéo et un homme avec un lézard sur la joue gauche. Les trois hommes le regardèrent avec un air rassurer mais aussi un peu en colère. Tsuna les observa simplement se demandant qui était l'homme au lézard.

-Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Reborn

-J'avais faim alors...

-Tu aurais dû rester au lit. On s'est inquiéter. Dit l'homme au lézard

-Brown a raison. Tes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries. Dit Timotéo

-Désolé. Dit Tsuna en baissant la tête

Ils l'observèrent un moment ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Reborn s'approcha de lui. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, et, lui releva doucement la tête. Tsuna avait les yeux clos avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-J'ai eu si peur. Ils étaient vraiment effrayants. Ils disaient que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit Tsuna entre ses pleures

-Ils se sont trompés, et, tu le sais. Je l'ais punis. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas venue? Dit Reborn en lui séchant ses larmes

-Ils ont dit que tu n'étais pas mon père. Dit Tsuna en se jetant dans ses bras

Reborn le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Timotéo et Brown les regardèrent d'un air un peu tendu par les propos de Tsuna. Léon lui avait comme l'air un peu inquiet pour sa famille. Tsuna planqua sa tête dans le cou de Reborn. Celui-ci avait fermés les yeux tout en pensant: "comment ces chiens ont su? Pour vu que tout se passe bien."


	14. Vérité

Brown venait juste de finir de vérifier les bandages et l'état des blessures de Tsuna. Reborn ne les avait pas quitté une seule seconde de peur que Tsuna ne re-pleur. Léo avait dû caresser plusieurs fois la joue de Reborn pour qu'il se détende face aux nombreuses blessures de Tsuna.

-C'est bon. Dit Brown en allant ranger son matériel

-Je vais devoir les garder combien de temps? Demanda Tsuna en observant les différents bandages sur ses bras

-Je dirais deux ou trois semaines pour être sûr que cela cicatrise bien. Dit Brown en le regardant avec un regard remplit de compassion

-Est-ce qu'il en gardera des cicatrices? Demanda Reborn

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Mais, je peux lui donner une crème cicatrisante pour les rendre moins visibles.

-Pas la peine, je vais les garder. Dit Tsuna en les regardant

-Mais, enfin Tsuna?! Dirent-ils d'une même voix remplit d'incompréhension

-Pour soigner une blessure, il faut la regarder en face. Dit Tsuna pour simple explication en leurs donnant un doux sourire

-C'est bien dit, Tsuna. Mais n'oublies pas que si tu veux guérir il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler. Dit Timotéo en entrant dans la pièce

Tsuna tout en l'écoutant baissa la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque mots, chaque bruits, chaque gestes de toutes cette affaire de kidnapping. Les trois adultes remarquèrent qu'il avait ce besoin de parler.

-Tsuna! Appela Reborn

-Quoi?! Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête

-Cela te dirait que l'on aille discuter dans le salon en compagnie de Timotéo? Demanda Reborn

Tsuna s'empressa d'acquiescer, et, de suivre Timotéo et son père jusqu'au dit salon. Le salon était simple par sa décoration mais en même temps très raffiné. Timotéo s'assit dans un fauteuil rouge en face d'un canapé dans lequel se trouvait Reborn et Tsuna.

-Tsuna, tu veux qu'on te pose quelques questions ou tu préfères parler tout seul de ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Timotéo

Tsuna réfléchis en peu de temps. Il lui était encore difficile de mettre des mots sur tous ce qui lui était arrivé alors avec des questions cela ira sûrement mieux.

-Que vous me posiez des questions, Timotéo. Dit-il

-D'accord. De quel moment veux-tu parler d'abord? Demanda Timotéo

-L'avion. Je me suis réveillé la première fois dans un avion. Dit Tsuna en se souvenant de sa sonnerie de téléphone qui l'avait réveillé

-Qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé? Demanda Timotéo qui venait de faire signe à Reborn de ne pas trop intervenir

-J'ai entendu un pilote parler de Rome...alors, j'ai crié à papa où on se rendait après je me suis fait frapper et je suis retombé dans l'inconscient. Dit Tsuna en serrant la main de son père

-Quand tu t'es réveillé la seconde fois et qu'ils ont commencés à te faire du mal qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti? Demanda Timotéo sous le regard noir de désaccord de Reborn

-Si tu veux pas répondre, tu le dis. Lui dit Reborn

Tsuna hocha de la tête. Il laissa le silence s'installait un peu alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser des souvenirs qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Reborn donna un regard colérique à son ami. Timotéo allait poser une autre question quand Tsuna le prit de vitesse.

-J'ai ressenti de la peur, de la douleur...je voulais que cela s'arrête...je voulais rentrer...qu'ils se taisent. Dit Tsuna en prenant sans tête entre ses mains comme si cela ferait fuir les mots de ces hommes...non...ces monstres.

Reborn l'attira doucement contre lui, et, commença à le bercer comme il le faisait quand il faisait un cauchemar. Le silence s'installa seulement brisé par la mélodie que Reborn fredonné.

-Papa, est-ce que tu es mon père? Demanda Tsuna en s'écartant de Reborn

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon ami?" pensa Timotéo en voyant que Reborn est comme déstabiliser, surpris par la question.

-Tsuna! Appela Timotéo pour ainsi permettre à son ami de réfléchir à une réponse

-Oui. Dit Tsuna en se retournant vers lui

-C'est quoi un père pour toi? Demanda Reborn en devançant son ami tout en lui donnant un regard de remerciement

-Euh...je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui vous aide dans la vie, qui vous donne des tas dchoses pour réussir à faire ce que l'on veut entreprendre. Dit Tsuna après une courte réflexion

-Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il faut forcément avoir un lien de sang? Poursuivit Reborn

-Euh...non pas forcément mais en règle générale il y en a un.

-Tsunayoshi, je t'ai adopté...Je t'ai trouvé un soir d'hiver que je rentré chez moi dans la rue du vieil orphelinat.

-Quoi?! Dit Tsuna qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-Tsuna, ta date d'anniversaire est la date à laquelle Reborn t'as trouvé. On a fait des recherches mais malheureusement on n'a pas retrouvé la trace de tes parents biologiques. Dit Timotéo qui s'était contenté d'observer l'échange entre les deux

Tsuna les regarda chacun leurs tours enregistrant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. "Le fait que je sois adopté expliquerai que je ne lui ressemble pas mais aussi les propos de ces hommes. Timotéo et lui m'ont dit la vérité alors que je leur ai demandé. Ils auraient pu me le cacher, et, me la laisser le découvrir tous seul mais non au lieu de ça ils ont été honnête avec moi." pensa Tsuna

-Tu m'as adopté malgré ton monde. Tu m'as dit la vérité parce que je te l'ai demandé. Et puis, tu es le seul père que je connais mais je peux dire que tu es le meilleur même si tu es un tueur à gages et que tes colères font un peu peur. Dit Tsuna en lui donnant un grand sourire, et, en lui faisant un gros câlin dissipant ainsi les appréhensions de Reborn.

Il avait eu peur de le perdre ou qu'il lui faille beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de tous ces événements. Mais là, il était juste extrêmement soulagé de savoir qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Reborn le serra dans ses bras voulant lui montré tout son soulagement et toute sa joie. Timotéo lui souriait attendri par la petite scène de famille.

-On dirait que tout est bien qui finit bien. Dit Timotéo en se levant pour quitter le salon

-Oui, cela ne te déranges pas si on reste encore un peu chez toi le temps que le plus gros des blessures de Tsuna soit guéri? Dit Reborn

\- Non, pas du tout cela ne me ferait très plaisir. Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres côte à côte. Dit Timotéo en sortant pour de bon

Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna pour voir que celui-ci s'était assoupi.

\- Une vraie marmotte. Dit-il en regardant Léon alors qu'il sortait avec Tsuna dangereux ses bras.


	15. Le retour

Ils restèrent une semaine chez Timotéo. Les blessures de Tsuna avaient cicatrisés en grande partie. Reborn passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, voulant rattraper le temps perdu lors de ses contrats. Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans le courant du week-end. Tsuna s'était bien amusé dans le manoir où il avait fait la connaissance des amis de Timotéo. Il fut triste de devoir repartir mais Timotéo promis de venir le voir avec ses amis. Ils rentèrent grâce à un jet privé qui les déposa à l'aéroport là la voiture de Reborn les attendait. Ils firent le chemin jusque chez eux en écoutant simplement de la musique. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux Reborn alla mettre Léon dans son vivarium qui lui manquait énormément. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine se faire un bon café. Tsuna lui s'était précipité dans sa chambre tout heureux d'être enfin à la maison.

-Ça fait un bien fou de rentrer à la maison. Soupira Reborn entre deux gorgées de café

Tsuna ne retourna pas tout de suite à l'école. Il resta encore un peu chez lui à bricoler sa moto et à s'entrainer au tir et au combat pour ne plus se faire avoir. Il retourna à l'école trois jours plus tard. Il ne se séparait pas de son révolver. Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour rassurer ses amis. Il fut même surpris de voir que Gokudera s'était inquiéter pour lui.

Reborn reprit son travail seulement une fois que Tsuna était retourné à l'école. Il fit savoir à toute la mafia que celui ou celle qui toucherait à son fils aurait affaire à lui. Il veilla à ce que l'affaire de ces chiens qui l'avait kidnappé soit connue de tous. Tsuna n'était plus vraiment un étudiant ordinaire comme il aurait aimé qu'il le reste le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait jamais voulu emmené son fils dans son monde à lui. Ce monde de manipulation, de mensonge, de pouvoir, de mort et de tas d'autres choses plus noires les unes que les autres. Oui, son fils avait déjà les pieds dedans à cause de lui. Mais comme tout père, il avait espéré pouvoir l'en protéger…Et il avait échoué. Heureusement, Tsuna ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne doutait qu'après son kidnapping celui-ci serait encore plus impliqué dans ses boulots…en tout cas plus que ce qu'il n'en savait déjà. Néanmoins, ils étaient heureux d'être rentré pour pouvoir mieux oublier cette histoire.


	16. Contrat

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé pour l'énorme retard.

Je reprends officiellement cette histoire. J'ai de nouveau l'inspiration. Il ne reste plus que l'écriture. Bon par contre, je ne promets pas d'être régulier. Mais je ferai au mieux.

Bonne lecture :) Et merci pour les Reviews

Les jours se succédaient formant des semaines qui formaient des mois formant eux-mêmes des années. Tsuna avait bien grandi et muri suite à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait gardé les cicatrices mais elles étaient devenues beaucoup moins visible avec le temps. Tsuna n'était pas bien grand mais il savait se défendre et il était très rapide. Il travaillait avec son père pour Timotéo. Bien qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup sur le terrain. Il faisait plutôt un travail de recherche d'information. Tsuna aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait bien qu'il préférait faire du travail de terrain au côté de son papa. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Tsuna était assis derrière un bureau en train de lire des papiers. Il y avait une grande fenêtre derrière lui laissant voir difficilement les rayons de soleil essayant de se frayer un chemin dans le brouillard entourant la maison. La journée était assez sombre. Il était dans un chalet dans la montagne dans lequel son père viendrait le rejoindre au soir. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail que quand son téléphone sonna, il sursauta manquant de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Il prit son téléphone et vit que c'était son père.

-Allo, papa ?! Dit Tsuna après avoir décroché

-Tsuna ?! Ça va ? Dit la voix de son père de l'autre côté du combiné

-Oui, ça va. Je travaillais sur ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Oh ! Désolé de te déranger. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te rejoindre ce soir. Dit son père d'un air désolé

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ailleurs ? Demanda Tsuna quelque peu déçu que son père ne le rejoigne pas

-Malheureusement j'ai un contrat de dernière minute et on risque une guerre si je ne le rempli pas.

-Je comprends. Bonne chance, papa. Je t'embrasse.

-Je t'embrasse, moi aussi, mon fils. Dit Reborn avant de raccrocher

Tsuna soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regroupa ses papiers et les rangea avant de sortir du bureau. Il alla dans la cuisine où il sortit le plat de lasagne, qu'il avait préparé, du four. Lui qui avait décidé d'attendre son père pour manger ensemble avant de sûrement jouer au nain jaune ou à un autre jeu. Il mangea donc seul avec pour seul bruit que le vent dans les arbres. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il alla prendre sa douche pour se détendre. Il se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Il était déjà tard. Il avait encore des tas de chose à faire le lendemain comme voir son éditeur pour savoir comment la vente de ses mangas avançait. Eh oui, Tsuna avait fini de dessiner ses mangas et les avait publiés. Il avait donné toutes ses planches à son éditeur (un homme qui devait une faveur à Reborn). Tsuna avait donc un gagne-pain de plus depuis un an maintenant.

Tsuna se coucha dans son grand lit aux draps orange. La chambre était simple. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau et une armoire. Sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

XxxXxxX

Reborn arrêta sa voiture dans un buisson. Il sortit son révolver le chargea et le rangea dans sa veste. Il reprit le dossier que son ami lui avait donné. Il avait un groupe de dix personnes à tuer. Pas bien difficile pour un tueur comme lui. Cela serait vite régler et il rentrerait tout aussi vite. Il remit son Fedora sur sa tête et ouvrit la portière.

-Restes-là. Je te confis la voiture, Léon. Dit-il en donnant une dernière caresse à son caméléon

Il sortit de la voiture et la ferma. Il se dirigea vers la petite bâtisse. Une maison toute simple tombant en ruine. Le genre d'endroit que fréquente la racail pour monter leur plan. Pensant à chaque fois comme les idiots qu'ils sont que la maison dissuadera les gens de venir voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. La maison tombait presque en ruine. Il pouvait voir de la lumière par l'une des fenêtres casser du rez-de-chaussée. Visconti lui avait fourni les plans de la maison. Ce qui lui permit de savoir que l'étage était condamné. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre cassé et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il vit une table autour de laquelle se trouvait les dix personnes toutes dans l'ombre sauf une. Sûrement le chef. D'ailleurs il semblait avoir un air de famille avec quelqu'un que Reborn avait déjà vu ou tuer mais où et qui ça il ne le savait pas. Il sortit son révolver, mit le silencieux. Et tira deux balles en les faisant ricocher. Elles tuèrent quatre gars mais pas le chef. Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit l'un des hommes en regardant ses acolytes affalés sur la table le sang coulant de leur blessure

-On se fait attaqué ! Dit un autre en se levant

-Qui est le traitre ? Demanda l'un d'eux en se levant et pointant son flingue sur l'un de ceux encore assis

-Répétez un peu pour voir ?! Cria celui visait par le flingue en se levant d'un bond son visage tordu par la colère

Reborn appuyait sur le mur observant de temps à autre le spectacle, qu'il pouvait voir d'un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il adorait quand ce genre de groupe tournait de la sorte. Il y avait toujours un pour tuer l'autre et un autre qui se venge, et ainsi de suite. Il n'avait plus qu'à finir le travail. Reborn approcha son arme de la fenêtre et tira de nouveau deux balles tuant de nouveau quatre personnes. Il était vraiment trop bon. La prochaine fois, il demanderait un contrat plus coriace. Reborn fit le tour de la maison, bloqua la porte d'entrée et entra par une fenêtre derrière les deux idiots restants. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du second et lui tira une balle dans la tête le tuant sur le coup. Le chef paniqua en voyant son dernier acolyte s'effondrait mort sur la table comme les autres avant lui. Il se retourna d'un coup tel une toupie pour faire face à Reborn. Il regardait le chef avec un regard froid implacable prometteur de mort.

-Reborn. Dit l'homme d'un ton sarcastique en l'observant

-Danielo l'égorgeur. Je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Dit Reborn d'une voix posée et froide

-Je suis flatté que le Grand Reborn me connaisse. Dit Danielo en faisant une révérence moqueuse

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Dis-moi plutôt ce que toi et ta bande faisait.

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Oh, mon pauvre ! Si tu savais comme tu es faible. Je sais que tu me tueras et que tu te serviras pour avoir ses informations si précieuses. Mais dans tous les cas…Je serai le gagnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demanda Reborn ayant un mauvais pressentiment

-J'aurais ma vengeance quoiqu'il arrive. J'aurais ma vengeance pour la mort de mon frère, Antonio le brouilleur.

Reborn ne le laissa pas s'étendre dans un monologue sur sa vengeance. Il lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Il observa avec un plaisir malsain le corps tombé au sol dans une moiteur caractéristique de la mort. Cependant le sourire de Danielo le perturba un peu. Il enjamba le corps et s'approcha de la table. Il récupéra toutes les feuilles, dossiers, plans et autres. Il les glissa dans sa veste avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Il retourna à sa voiture. Une fois dedans, il sortit les dossiers et les posa sur le siège passager. Il mit le contact et démarra la voiture pour rejoindre Tsuna. Il appela Timotéo.

-Allo ? Dit Timotéo

-Bonsoir. J'appelle juste pour dire que c'est fait.

-Très bien. Tu as les dossiers ?

-Oui. Je te les apporte demain. Je rentre.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée. A demain.

-Bonne soirée. A demain. Dit Reborn avant de raccrocher

Il roula encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la maison. Il entra dans la maison silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit si ce n'est les bruits de la nuit. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva une part de lasagne restant avec un petit mot qui disait : « pour papa. Tsuna ». Il esquissa un petit sourire face à l'attention de son fils. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir presque envie de remercie ses crétins qui avaient kidnappés son fils. Le kidnapping les avait beaucoup rapproché lui et son fils. Il sortit une assiette, des couverts et un verre. Il se servit de l'eau ainsi que des lasagnes. Il mangea en silence. Il caressait distraitement Léon perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait reçu un appel intriguant dans la journée. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

FLASH-BACK

Reborn était au volant de sa voiture. Il regardait le dossier qu'il tenait d'une main. Il observait et cherchait un moyen de remplir rapidement son contrat sans prendre trop de temps. Il voulait pouvoir ne pas rentrer trop tard, et ainsi voir Tsuna. Son téléphone sonna le détournant du plan de la bâtisse qu'il observait. Il décrocha rapidement l'appel par Bluetooth qu'il recevait.

-Allo? Dit-il d'une voix ennuyait

-Monsieur Reborn. Je suis ravi de vous entendre. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous décrocherez. Dit une voix toute joyeuse

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Reborn après cette rapidement remis de cette effervescence de bonne humeur

-Cela a peu d'importance. Je vous appel de la part de mon employeur qui voudrait vous proposer…

-Je n'aie pas besoin de contrat. J'ai déjà un employeur. Le coupa Reborn

-Voyons, Monsieur Reborn on a toujours besoin de contrat juteux et d'argent. Surtout quand on a un fils tout à fait adorable comme le vôtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire ? Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! Dit Reborn sur ses gardes et légèrement en colère

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le toucher. Acceptez la proposition de mon employeur et vous ne pourrez être que gagnant.

-Expliquez-vous ! C'est quoi exactement cette proposition ?

-Oh…vous êtes intéressés ! Il faut juste que vous veniez dans le vieux manoir de Giatano. Là-bas, vous recevrez plus d'information. Dit la voix avant de raccrocher

Reborn râla face à l'impolitesse de l'homme. Il pensa rapidement à refuser l'offre. Il n'avait pas assez d'information pour pouvoir se permettre de l'accepter. Cependant le fait qu'il lui avait fait parler de Tsuna le mettait encore plus méfiant. « Je ne devrais pas tellement s'inquiétait puisque son fils se faisait un nom dans la mafia » pensa-t-il pour se rassurer alors qu'il reprenait le dossier qu'il regardait un peu plutôt. Il essaya d'oublier cet appel pour mieux se concentrer sur son contrat. Mais il n'y arrivait pas totalement.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Léon ? Je ne sais même pas où cette proposition peux me mener. Dit Reborn en caressant encore son caméléon

Il finit de manger en pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition dont il ne savait pour un si dire rien. Il débarrassa la vaisselle et alla se coucher. Il déposa Léon dans un mini-vivarium. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna. Il le vit endormi à poing fermer. Il avait une jambe qui dépassait de la couette alors qu'il tenait dans une main son oreiller. Reborn s'approcha à pas de loup. Il lui remit délicatement sa jambe sous la couverture, et replaça bien les couvertures sur lui avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, Tsuna. Murmura-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux

Il vit Tsuna sourire sous sa caresse. Il se leva et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre. Il rejoignit sa propre chambre tout aussi discrètement. Il se mit au lit en écoutant simplement les bruits de la nuit qui malgré tout ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à se faire entendre de lui. Il pensait encore à la proposition de l'appel et les risques que cela pourrait faire courir à Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas qu'il revive ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait être en mesure de le protéger du monde de la mafia malgré que celui-ci s'y soit intégrer. Il avait peur de lui faire courir des risques surtout qu'il l'avait nommé d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-La nuit porte conseil. Soupira-t-il alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures


	17. Le choix de l'appel

Il faisait très beaux et lui ciel l'était tout autant promettant ainsi une belle journée. Tsuna se pressait dans les rues italiennes d'une petite ville non-loin du manoir Vongola. Il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu et était maintenant en retard chez son éditeur. Il avait un sac en bandoulière dans lequel se trouvaient les planches de son nouveau manga. Il pestait dans sa barbe inexistante contre son maudit réveil qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Il se faufilla parmi les passants tout en accélérant le pas alors qu'il apercevait la maison d'édition au coin de la rue.

La maison d'édition était une bâtisse tout simple complétement banal passant presqu'inaperçu au milieu des grands magasins. Tsuna ouvrit la porte de celle-ci.

-Monsieur Oppter vous attends dans son bureau. Lui dit la dame de l'acceuil en le reconnaissant

-Merci. Dit Tsuna en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir tout en replaçant correctement sa chemise blanche

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir avant de continuer à s'enfoncer un peu dans celui-ci. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte en bois portant l'inscription : « Mr. Oppter, éditeur ». Tsuna jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue pour voir s'il était présentable. Il repéra une tache sur son pantalon noir. Il sortit donc un mouchoir et essaya de la faire disparaître au maximum. Une fois fait, il souffla un coup pour se détendre et toqua deux coups à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte

Tsuna ouvrit la porte et entra dans un bureau moderne très éclairé par les grandes fenêtres présentes derrière le fauteuil de Mr. Oppter. Monsieur Oppter était un homme assez costaud. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. On voyait que cet homme n'était un homme de cœur. Il avait les marques d'une vie passait au cœur même de la mafia. Il avait était dans le Milieu (le nom donné à la mafia française) avant d'arriver dans la mafia italienne mais toujours en tant que tueur. Il s'était arrêté de faire cela quand il avait voulu s'en prendre aux Vongola et qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Reborn. Ce dernier lui avait proposé un marché qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Oppter. Excusez-moi pour le retard. Dit Tsuna en s'approchant du fauteuil face à son éditeur

-Bonjour. J'espère que ce retard ne se reproduira pas. Vous m'avez habitué à être l'heure. Dit Monsieur Oppter de son habituel voix froide

-Oui, Monsieur. Je vous ai apporté les planches d'un nouveau manga. Dit Tsuna en s'asseyant comme le lui avait demandé d'un geste son éditeur

-Des planches ?! Montrez-moi ! Dit-il en tendant sa main

Tsuna posa son sac sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Il trouva rapidement ses planches qu'il lui tendit. Il le vit observer d'un œil expert et critique son travail. Il les observa longuement en silence les regardant sous les moindres coutures. Il les posa finalement devant lui avant de poser ses coudes sur le bureau et de poser son menton dans ses paumes liés. Tsuna attendait bien que stressait, comme d'habitude, l'avis de l'homme qui dirait si ses planches pourraient être publier ou si elles avaient besoin de modifications ou si elles ne seraient pas publier.

-Le coup de crayon est superbe, le réalisme à couper le souffle comme d'habitude. Mais expliques moi l'histoire. Je n'ai pas lu tes planches.

Tsuna sourit en entendant les compliments sur ses dessins. Il est vrai qu'il avait un excellent coup de crayon. Il avait à rendre extrêmement vivant ses dessins comme s'ils allaient prendre vie sous nos yeux.

-En faite, c'est l'histoire d'une fille tout à fait banale qui découvre par un concours de circonstance que ses parents appartiennent à la mafia de son pays. Elle va donc se retrouver embarqué dans cet univers et essayer de sauver sa famille, ses amis et elle. Expliqua Tsuna en indiquant la jeune fille en question sur l'une des planches

-Ne risques-tu pas d'avoir des problèmes ? Lui demanda-t-il sachant très bien que le jeune homme en face de lui était dans la mafia de par son père principalement

-Non, tant qu'il n'y a pas de nom et prénom réel. Le rassura Tsuna qui comprenait son inquiétude

Il s'était assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de risque. Il avait demandé conseil à son père et Timotéo ainsi qu'à Visconti. Ils lui avaient assurés que tant qu'il ne parlait de famille existante ou même d'alliance alors tout irait bien. Monsieur Oppter donna un sourire rassuré à Tsuna avant de se mettre à discuter de ses nouvelles planches et de ses derniers mangas en ventent. Ils passèrent une bonne heure et demie à discuter. Tsuna quitta son éditeur ravi. Il avait pu lui donner les planches des deux premiers tomes de son nouveau manga, et les ventes allaient de bon train. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il alla donc dans une petite pizzéria du coin dont il connaissait bien le patron. Il se prit une pizza végétarienne avec un soda. Il discuta avec le patron puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Il finit par rentrer chez lui pour travailler un peu sur les derniers dossiers que son père lui avait donnés. Il ne vit pas une seule fois, l'homme qui l'avait pris en photo plusieurs fois dans la journée.

XxxXxxXxxX

Reborn marchait dans les magnifiques jardins du manoir Vongola. Il avait rendu un peu plutôt les documents qu'il avait récupérer. Timotéo avait remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait, il connaissait assez son ami pour cela. Il était l'un des seuls à réellement voir par de là son masque. Reborn lui avait donc parlé de l'appel et lui avait demandé son avis et conseil (chose qu'il faisait rarement). Timotéo lui dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en cet appel mais que c'était à lui de faire son choix à la fin. Il avait conseillé de bien réfléchir au calme et de ne surtout pas prendre une décision sur un coup de tête, bien que ce n'était pas son genre.

Les roses blanches étaient magnifiques au milieu des lys mauves. Reborn suivit cette allée de fleurs jusqu'à arriver devant une magnifique fontaine avec une nymphe tenant une jarre dans ses mains. Il contempla la statue avec un regard mi- pensif mi- vide. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et posa son fedora à côté de lui. Il se pencha légèrement pour mieux apprécier la chaleur du soleil alors que ses doigts touchés l'eau fraiche de la fontaine. C'est comme cela que le trouva Timotéo.

-Je suis surpris de te voir aussi détendu dans mon manoir. Dit celui-ci pour attirer l'attention de Reborn

-Je sais. Mais on a tous besoin de baisser notre garde de temps à autre. Dit Reborn sans redresser sa tête ni même ouvrir les yeux

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que tu as choisi ce que tu allais faire pour cet appel. Dit Timotéo en s'assaillant sur un banc à côté de la fontaine

-Oui. Je vais répondre positivement.

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu vas répondre de la sorte ?

-Je t'avouerais mon ami que je ne le sais pas vraiment. Visconti à fait tracé l'appel mais aussi des recherches.

-Et alors ?

-C'est le même numéro que celui d'un employeur commun avec Lal Mirch, que j'ai eu pendant un moment. Les contrats étaient variés et parmi les plus intéressants que j'ai avant de rejoindre les Vongola. Dit Reborn en se redressant

-Avant Tsuna, tu veux dire ?... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que tu acceptes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiant concernant cet appel. Mais c'est ton choix, mon ami. Dit Timotéo en se levant

-Je te remercie de respecter mon choix. Dit Reborn en se levant et remettant son fedora sur sa tête

Timotéo regarda son ami quittait l'allée et ainsi le jardin. Il savait que son ami était un solitaire qui était resté longtemps sans cœur ne voulant pas s'attacher de trop. Mais cela c'était avant que Tsuna n'arrive et change tout. Il arrivait réussi d'un simple sourire a perçait la carapace que celui-ci s'était créer pour mieux se protéger. Il était autant la force que la faiblesse de Reborn comme lui l'était pour celui-ci. Ils se complétés à merveille et Reborn faisait un excellent père. Il était solide comme un roc avec des principes, une morale et une volonté à toute épreuve contrairement à Tsuna qui lui était gentil, doux, pacifiste, stratège, discret. Tsuna était simplement la plus belle rose qui soit mais avec des piquants si on touchait à son père. Père qui était lui tout simplement un diamant bien coupant si on s'approchait de trop.

-J'espère que tu ne fonces pas dans un piège, mon ami. Soupira Timotéo alors qu'il retournait à son manoir en entendant au loin les grilles du manoir qui laissaient partir la voiture de son ami

* * *

Merci pour les Reviews :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	18. Le manoir de Giatano

Le manoir Giatano était un vieux manoir aux couleurs délavés. Les fenêtres étaient par endroit cassées ou réparer à coup de planche. Il était encore en assez bon état comme ses jardins pour un manoir à l'abandon depuis quinze ans. Il y avait de nombreux buissons devant celui-ci permettant de cacher des voitures. Il gara sa voiture dans l'un d'eux. Une fois fait, il coupa le contact et observa un peu plus les environs. Il remarqua une moto, quatre voitures et une sorte de voiture très sophistiqué. Reborn trouva que cette dernière était un peu une sorte de Batmobile mais plus en finesse et donc plus discrète. Il s'approcha doucement du manoir en observant les moindres détails, les moindres bruits ou mouvements suspects. Il sortit son révolver en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée dans un grincement typique des vieilles maisons. Il se retrouva face à un immense escalier menant à ce qui autrefois servait de chambre. Il Visconti lui avait fourni les plans sur la demande de Timotéo qui n'était toujours pas rassuré par cette histoire. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne salle de réunion. Il entendit des voix principalement masculines venant de cette pièce tout comme un peu de lumière. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en entrebâille faisant bien attention à tous ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il remarqua deux femmes et quatre hommes. L'une des femmes avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux marron. Tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus portant une sorte de robe blanche. La femme aux cheveux bleus portait un mini- tee-shirt rouge avec un mini- short bleu-noir. L'un des hommes avait une longue tresse noire avec une sorte de kimono orange. Un autre avait des cheveux ébouriffés aussi verts que ses yeux et ses vêtements si ce n'est sa blouse blanche de chercheur et ses lunettes rondes en fer. Il y avait un homme avec les cheveux mauves vêtus d'une tenue de motard mauve. Et enfin, il y avait une personne vêtue de noire, son visage cachait par sa grande cape noire ne laissant voire que deux triangles violes à l'envers sur ses joues.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Râla le motard

-Aucune idée ! Dit le scientifique

-On est pas sensé rencontré un employeur ? Demanda la personne encapuchonnée

-Si. Mais je crois qu'on n'est pas complet. Dit la femme habillée de blanc d'une voix légère presque enfantine

-Ah parce qu'il manque quelqu'un ?! On est pas déjà assez nombreux ?! Râla la femme en minishort

-On est quoi ?! Dit le motard

-Nous sommes six. Dit l'homme à la tresse

-Maintenant nous sommes sept. Mais dites-moi qui êtes-vous dont ? Dit Reborn entrant dans la salle

Les six personnes se mirent à l'observer alors qu'il tirait une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir face au scientifique. Il réalisa en les observant davantage, que comme il l'avait supposé, ils avaient chacun un talent particulier voire même hors du commun s'il en jugeait par leur façon d'être entre eux à se regarder comme s'ils jugeaient de la dangerosité d'un prédateur. Reborn sentit que cette ambiance allait autant lui plaire que lui déplaire.

-Je suis Fong, Maître de kenpo. Dit l'homme à la tresse

-Je suis Luce. Je suis la chef des Giglionero. Dit la femme vêtue de blanc

-Je suis Verde. Et je suis un brillant scientifique. Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts

-Je suis Viper, membre de la Varia appartenant à la famille Vongola. Dit la personne encapuchonnée

-Je suis Skull. On me surnomme le cascadeur immortel. Dit le motard

-Je suis Lal Mirch, membre du CEDEF de la famille Vongola. Et vous êtes ? Dit la dernière femme

-Je suis Reborn, tueur à gages de la famille Vongola. Dit-il de sa voix calme

Le silence s'installa entre eux des questions tournant dans leur esprit. Ils avaient bien remarqué que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient membres des Vongola, la plus puissante famille de toute l'Italie. L'idée que c'était un piège des Vongolas commença à se tisser dans l'esprit de certains. Cependant, elle disparut bien vite quand ils constatèrent la surprise des membres des Vongola qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. Aucuns d'eux n'eut le temps de faire une hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment qui les avait tous conduisit ici dans ce manoir, que les lumières se mirent à faiblir et oscillés alors qu'ils sortaient tous prestement leurs armes ou se mettaient en position de combat. Ils furent plonger dans le noir avant que la lumière ne revienne pour montrer un homme vêtu d'un grand et beau manteau gris. Il avait aussi une sorte haut de forme avec des carreaux blanc et noir ainsi que du fer dessus. Il portait un masque en fer cachant la moitié de son visage. Il était assis sur une chaise au bout de la table, une main gantée des mêmes motifs que son chapeau posée sur une canne reposant sur la table. Ils l'observèrent tous avec curiosité et méfiance se demandant comment il avait fait pour arriver là sans qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque sa présence.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement Reborn sans pour autant arrêter de le menacer de son révolver

-Je suis Checker Face votre employeur. Dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même

-On peut savoir pourquoi on est autant ? Demanda Mammon

-Parce que j'ai besoin de vous tous.

-Expliquez-vous ! Exigea Lal

-Vous avez tous des talents très particuliers. Et j'ai besoin de vos talents pour divers travails. Dit-il avant de jeter des feuilles vers eux

Ils attrapèrent chacun une feuille au vol. Ils purent ainsi voir que c'étaient des contrats de toutes sortes. Il y avait de l'infiltration, du vol, de l'assassinat, etc. Ils étaient vraiment croustillants et très tentant avec leur récompense à la hauteur de leur complexité. C'était vraiment quelque chose de rare que de trouver des contrats si intéressants. Oui, ils avaient vraiment affaire à quelqu'un qui connait leur valeur et leurs compétences mais surtout qui était prêt à tout pour avoir leurs services.

-On a plus ou moins tous un employeur constant. Dit Reborn non sans lâcher Checker Face du regard

-Je le sais bien. Dites-vous que c'est simplement un plus. Répondit-il alors que les lumières s'éteignaient comme tout à l'heure

Quand elle revint, il n'était plus là. Il ne restait que les contrats qu'il avait jetés. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant de s'approcher de la table pour poser les contrats et pouvoir chacun prendre celui qu'il voulait. Ils finirent par se décider ne laissant aucuns contrats derrière eux. Ils repartirent chacun à leur voiture et retournèrent chez eux. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment coller Reborn à la peau l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de la perspective d'un contrat aussi intéressant que celui qu'il avait pris.

-Parfait. Voilà la nouvelle génération d'Arcobaleno. Bientôt, ils prendront le relais. Dit Checker Face en regardant d'un coin à l'abri des regards les premières disputes et ententes du groupes d'élites qu'il venait de créer

* * *

Une Reviews?


	19. Rendez-vous sur la montagne

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé pour le retard. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans que Reborn remplissait des contrats pour Checker Face. Il avait appris à connaître les différents membres du groupe. Il entretenait une relation de compétition plus ou moins amicale avec Verde. Et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Lal Mirch par contre qu'on ne lui parle pas de Skull il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu un appel semblable à celui d'il y a deux ans. On lui demandait de se rendre sur une montagne comme lieu de rendez-vous pour un nouveau contrat. Reborn avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il se rassura en se disant que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la première mission de terrain de Tsuna.

Reborn gravissait donc la montagne grâce à un chemin sinueux. Il montait ce chemin en compagnie des Arcobalenos. C'était le nom que leur donner Checker Face. Reborn fermait la marche. Il avait bien remarqué que Colonello, l'élève et peut-être futur petit-ami de Lal Mirch, les suivait. Il ne disait rien le laissant faire. Reborn ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait aller tout en haut de cette montagne pour avoir le payement de leur dernier contrat. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs Tsuna avait essayé de le dissuader de venir.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la montagne sur un plateau pour ne rien trouver.

-C'est quoi le délire! Où est mon argent?! S'exclama Mammon

Suite à cela, ils se mirent tous à râler. Certains vérifièrent l'heure tandis que l'autre guetter l'horizon en vain. Reborn resta fidèle à lui-même alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à s'en aller. Il était en train de tourner les talons quand une lumière aveuglante les éblouit. Ils se sentirent étourdis comme s'ils étaient saouls. La sensation resta comme cela un long moment. Puis tout s'arrêta quand la lumière disparut. Ils leur falluent un moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut que le sol était très près alors qu'ils n'étaient pas assis. Ils constatèrent avec effroi qu'ils étaient tous devenu des bébés. Ils se mirent à se questionner pour savoir qui était car ils avaient l'impression d'avoir oublié.

-On a oublié notre vie privé. Constatèrent-ils avec effroi

Reborn repartit de son côté espérant pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il retrouva instinctivement son chalet dans la forêt. Devant celui-ci se trouvait garer une moto. Il l'observa avec un petit air de déjà sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea instinctivement dans la cuisine. Derrière les fourneaux se trouvait un jeune homme dos à lui. Il portait un jeans et un tee-shirt blanc. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il pouvait voir ses cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité sauf les quelques mèches tombant dans son dos.

-Tu es rentré. Dit en se retournant tout souriant le jeune homme

Cependant, il perdit son sourire en voyant l'apparence de bébé de Reborn. Ce-dernier ne comprenait pas la familiarité du châtain. Il se sortit son révolver et le mis dans sa ligne de tire avant de dire:

-Qui êtes-vous?

Aussitôt le jeune perdit son sourire. Il l'observa comme si il avait de tête avant de se mettre à rire.

-Très drôle, papa. Tu sais bien que je suis Tsuna. Dit Tsuna

-Je n'ai pas de fils et j'ignore ce que vous faites chez moi. Dit Reborn en plissant dangereusement les yeux tout en retirant la sécurité

Tsuna comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas son père devant lui mais bien le plus grand tueur à gages du monde. Il leva ses mains, les mettant bien en vue.

-Je vis ici avec toi, papa. Tu m'as élevé depuis que je suis bébé. Dit Tsuna

-Vous mentez. Qui êtes-vous? Dit Reborn en commençant à appuyer sur la détente

-Mais ?...Je ne comprends pas… Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, ton fils adoptif. Dit Tsuna qui sentait la peur s'insinuait en lui tel un poison

Il avait vraiment peur. Il avait parlé avec son grand-père sur le rendez-vous auquel se rendait son papa. Pendant la discussion le vieux Talbot était venu et lui avait remis un bracelet avec un poisson en lui disant d'en faire usage au moment venu. Après cette consigne mystérieuse Talbot partit en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Ni Tsuna ni Timotéo n'avaient compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, ils décidèrent de faire confiance au vieux Talbot. Timotéo l'aida à mettre le bracelet avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Tsuna reprit pieds dans la réalité quand une balle effleura sa joue, le blessant au sang. Il apporta lentement sa main à sa joue lui picotant, se demandant ce qu'il avait manqué. Tsuna avait l'horrible impression que son papa avait oubliée. Qu'il avait tout oublié de lui, de eux. Inconsciemment dans un état second comme un vieil automatisme, il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour tenir une photo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. C'était une faute qui le représentait au côté de son père, le jour de la parution de son tout premier manga. Il entendit comme un bruit de fond un coup de feu. Il sentit la douleur d'une balle puis le froid du sang coulant de la plaie alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Il sortit la photo et la contempla légèrement alors qu'une goutte de son sang tombait sur celle-ci à l'endroit exacte de leurs mains entrelacées. « La balle est dans le cœur » pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait la vie quittée son corps. Une larme roulant sur joue alors qu'il pensait que son père venait de le tuer. Il aperçut distraitement le bracelet du vieux Talbot en se disant que s'il avait un quelconque pouvoir, il voudrait qu'il lui permette de sauver son père.

-Je t'aime, papa. Murmura Tsuna en le regardant

Sa tête se pencha sur le côté face à la photo alors que la vie quittait son corps, une larme solitaire coulant encore de ses yeux. Reborn s'approcha doucement de lui et lui retira difficilement la photo de la main. Il regarda la photo puis le dénommé Tsuna. Ils semblaient tous les deux heureux sur cette photo. Et lui, Reborn semblait fier comme un paon. En regardant plus en détail la photo et Tsuna, il sentit son cœur se broyait d'une tristesse tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, il prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un dont il se souvenait pour que Tsuna soit enterré.

Deux jours plus tard, Tsunayoshi Sawada était mis en terre. Il n'eut presque personne. Des fans de son talent de mangaka voulurent venir mais ils furent retenus par des gardes du corps. Le peu de personne présentent déposèrent des fleurs et versèrent des larmes. Certains lui donnèrent leur plus sincères condoléances sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Lui, déposa un simple bouquet de roses blanches avec une seule et une rose rouge au centre du bouquet. Il avait acheté ce bouquet par automatisme comme s'il savait que ce bouquet entre mil lui plairait.

Depuis ce jour, il ne versa plus de larmes et ne revint presque jamais sur la tombe. Pourtant il ne la laissa pas tombé dans l'oubli. Dans son appartement en Italie, il avait une édition spéciale des mangas du jeune homme. Et pour rien au monde, il ne les aurait vendus. Il continua son métier bien que parfois dans certains contrats il lui semblait bien fade. Il avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose. Pourtant ce sentiment ne le quittait vraiment jamais. Il était beaucoup plus puissant à ces moments. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ou du moins ce qu'il avait oublié c'est que ces contrats il les faisait avec Tsuna.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	20. Un combat, un commencement ou une fin?

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc désolé pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

C'était la fin. Le combat final. Ils allaient soient mourir soient vivre. Ils virent les flammes de Dernière volonté de tous les combattants de la guerre des Arcobalenos flambaient autour d'eux. Les flammes se réunirent en une seule et même flamme avant de plonger dans la sphère de Talbot. Un silence lourd s'installa. Le stress et la peur s'insinuant tel un poison. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient gravement blessés et d'autres épuisés ne demandant qu'à dormir pourtant ils priaient tous pour que cela fonctionne. Ils priaient pour réussir à sauver le moindre des Arcobalenos qu'importe qu'il soit fou, étrange, mystérieux, sadique. Ils voulaient les sauver coûte que coûte et cette sphère était leur dernier espoir. D'un coup des flammes des cieux sortirent de la sphère et foncèrent droit sur les tétines. Elles se mirent à briller puis tout s'arrêta. Elles tombèrent au sol comme au ralenti. Elles n'avaient plus de couleur. Elles étaient mortes. La malédiction était levée.

Ils se mirent tous à danser, crier de joie. Skull embrassait le jeune Decimo Vongola et Talbot. Colonello et Lal s'embrassèrent avec toute la force de leur âme. Alors que les autres fidèles à eux-mêmes faisaient déjà des projets d'avenir. Reborn, lui, observait son petit corps avec tristesse. Il était déçu comme les autres de ne pas avoir retrouvé son véritable corps. Cependant, il était heureux. Il ressentait comme ses collègues une joie immense.

-Vous ne retrouvez vos corps que dans quelques années. Mais vous récupèrerez vos souvenirs avant le prochain couchant de soleil. Dit Checker Face avant de disparaître

C'est sur ces mots qu'il disparut et que les ex-Arcobalenos tombèrent de sommeil. Ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur. Bien au contraire ils voyaient tous leurs souvenirs défilaient devant leur yeux. Ils revoyaient et vivaient tous ce qu'ils avaient eus et connus avant la malédiction. Lal n'eut pas vraiment le même problème. Elle avait simplement oublié quelque petit détails concernant les réunions des Arcobalenos.

Quand ils se réveillèrent deux jours plus tard, ils étaient partis se défouler pour mieux faire le tri dans leur esprit embrumé par les souvenirs et la colère. Certains de leurs amis devaient avoirs vieillis voir même les avoirs oublié. Les quelques histoires d'amour qui n'était pas l'histoire d'un soir. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup avec cette malédiction. Mais celui qui avait le plus perdu était Reborn. Il avait pleuré toute une nuit avant de partir sur la tombe de son fils où il pleura tout un jour en tenant dans sa main la vieille photo qu'il avait gardé. Il avait tué son fils. Il avait tué son fils, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il entendait encore la dernière phrase de son fils dans sa tête qui se répétait en boucle. Il revoyait le sourire de Tsuna, sa joie quand il avait publié son premier manga et quand il avait pu aller sur le terrain à ses côtés. Il se revoyait lui dire qu'il le protégerait toujours pourtant il l'avait tué. Reborn déposa exactement le même bouquet de rose sur sa tombe en le suppliant de lui pardonner. Il dut repartir pour aller voir son élève qui était à l'hôpital comme tous ses gardiens.

Reborn trouva rapidement la chambre de Tsuna. Il trouvait cela ironique qu'il s'appelle comme son fils en plus de lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se renseigna auprès des infirmières sur son état. Tsuna n'avait rien de bien grave à part quelque plâtre et de la fatigue. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux doux. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme cela. Il avait l'impression de voir son fils espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour lui dire que tout aller bien. Cependant, il savait que c'était impossible car son fils était mort de l'une de ses balles. Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Il reconnut les pas de Iemitsu Sawada et de sa femme Nana. Reborn soupira. Il allait devoir le laisser avec ses parents. Et lui, allait devoir commencer à faire son deuil qu'il aurait dû faire il y a des années. Et il le savait au plus profond de lui, ce serait la seule balle qu'il n'oublierait et ne se pardonnerait jamais. Cependant avant qu'il ne parte, il vit le bracelet que Tsuna portait ce soir-là. Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur être broyer de chagrin et de tristesse.

-Je te demande pardon, mon fils. Pardonnes-moi. Murmura-t-il en tenant sa main

Il lui embrassa le front comme pour se dire : « ce n'est pas ton Tsuna. ». Il se redressa tout doucement pour voir Tsuna papillonnait des yeux. Tsuna le regarda avec joie et soulagement alors qu'il lui souriant de se sourire si doux tout droit sorti de ses souvenirs avec son fils.

-Iemitsu et Nana sont dans le couloir. Lui dit Reborn

-D'accord. Dit Tsuna qui était encore un peu fatigué, c'était le bisou sur son front qui l'avait réveillé ainsi que ces rêves étranges

-Je vais te laisser avec tes parents, Tsuna. Dit Reborn qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder un infime espoir que Tsunayoshi soit son fils

Tsuna le regarda marchait jusqu'à la porte. Il entendait ses parents arrivaient d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Il demanda à Reborn de voir si ses amis allaient bien. Ce-dernier accepta. Il le vit transformer Léon en canne pour pouvoir abaisser la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte Reborn entendit la voix fatigué de Tsuna dire :

-Je te pardonne, papa.

Reborn se retrouva dans un état second comme paralysé alors que Nana se précipiter sur son fils et que Iemitsu le féliciter. Ce-dernier le mit gentiment à la porte. Il ne lui râla pas dessus alors que l'espoir s'emparait de lui ainsi que la réflexion que ce bracelet avait par Dieu seul sait quel miracle sauvait son fils. Reborn se fit la pensée que le vieux Talbot ne devait pas être étranger dans l'histoire de ce bracelet. Il sortit de l'hôpital avec la ferme intention de parler à Talbot. Une partie de son esprit pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Tsuna pour se pardonner à lui-même. Alors qu'une toute petite partie de son esprit pensait qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait promis à son fils. « Ce n'est pas grave, ils se manifesteront bien assez tôt. » pensa Reborn sans savoir que c'était déjà ce que faisait plusieurs d'entre eux remplissant l'hôpital d'une ambiance légère et loufoque en totale opposé aux envies de meurtre des ex-Arcobalenos pour Checker Face. Cependant, la vie reprenait son cours et beaucoup avaient un passé à retrouvé et avec qui faire la paix. Reborn, lui, avait un pardon à gagner et un lien père-fils à recréer. Et Tsuna avait bien l'intention de l'y aidé suite à tous ces souvenirs de retrouver.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi ou qui on lu cette histoire.

Une Reviews?


End file.
